Twisted Fate
by ZippyRox
Summary: After leading myself into a trap, I was thrown back in time to the 1940's. Now I'm forced to be accompanied by the last person on Earth I want to be associating with. Perhaps it's a twist of fate? No, more like Twisted Fate. Told in Hermione's POV.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not ownmost of the characters or settings in this story. If you don't recognize it, then it's mine. The plot is obviously mine as well.

((A/N: Well, this is my second attempt at a fanfic. I have this irritating habit of writing something that seems great, only to think it's stupid five minutes later. Hopefully I'll keep this one going. It's Tom/Hermione fic, told from Hermione's point of view. I suppose she is a little out of character from canon, but so is this ship. Just step out of that confinement while reading this, or you won't like it.If you don't like it, don't read it. That simple. I'd love reviews, if possible. I have quite a bit of it written already, but I won't post if no one likes it. So, enough with my long-winded ramblings, and on with the story! Have fun!))

Chapter one: Prologue

No one will understand. Not a soul will ever be able to comprehend what I'm feeling. Especially not Harry. Hell, even I don't understand it. It was entirely an accident, and it wasn't supposed to happen this way. But, I suppose everything happens for a reason. If it hadn't happened, the world would be completely different. But that's what kills me. It's all my fault. Harry's parents dead, Neville's parents tortured into insanity, dozens upon dozens of people killed. And it hasn't even really begun. All because of me.

You know, love is a tricky thing. I'll walk down the halls of Hogwarts and hear little girls gushing about it, as if it is the most carefree and beautiful thing on earth. Oh, wonderful love! How joyful and painless! Oh, how flawless! Is it just me, or does it sound like a little bit like Shakespeare? Of course, the relationships in Shakespeare always seem to end in death and destruction. I suppose the love I carry as a burden on my shoulders is a bit like Shakespeare's kind of love. Exempting the whole, "Beautiful, incredible, amazing, insert other redundant words here love!" thing. No, mine is more like the love that results in murder and war. Literally.

It's similar to the story of "Helen of Troy," really. Everything happened because of her. One woman, one woman, caused the capture of an entire city. I sympathize with Helen, I really do. I know exactly how she feels. Except the part about being the most beautiful woman on earth at the time. But it's all our fault. Friends and family, all dying, because of us. Muggles really do hit the nail in the head when it comes to stories and books about relationships falling apart and tragic love tales. I suppose this is the part where I heave a heavy sigh and begin the story. Here goes. Heavy sigh.


	2. Starry, Starry Corridor

Chapter 2: Starry, Starry Corridor

I was seriously beginning to think my mind was being destroyed, my brain cells fading away, one by one. I couldn't seem to think of anything but the pending war. Sometimes I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I forgot to match my socks, or grab my schoolbag on the way out the door, or I even forget to chew my food sometimes at meals. That definitely doesn't look very attractive, either, let me tell you.

And people were starting to act strange around me. Especially the Slytherins. A select few of them were constantly glancing at me slightly fearfully. What I missed, I have no idea. It may just be that I'm extremely intimidating and they're terrified of me. That's right, you dirty death-eaters. Be afraid...very afraid. Grawr. No, seriously, it was creeping me out. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are also being very different near me. They seemed to be keeping a closer eye on me than usual, as if they're afraid I might do something illegal. Like, curse Malfoy into oblivion. Which I very well might do if I can't figure out why he's forever looking at me like I might snap at any second and kill him. Nah. As much as I'd love to, it's definitely not going to happen.

All this was happening, along with my schoolwork for my N.E.W.T. classes and private lessons from Dumbledore (with Harry and Ron) for dueling, and Professor McGonagall teaching me how to feel other peoples' emotions, or read their auras. Oh, and did I mention my head duties? Seventh year was tough, and it wasn't getting any easier. And it was only three weeks into the term.

It was September 23 that my story begins, on a lovely fall day. You'd be crazy not to be outside, enjoying the gentle autumn breeze. Either you were legally insane, or were rushing to Potions after waking up much too late. Which was exactly what I was doing at the moment. My hair was an absolute mess, I was hungry, and I was late. What a way to start out the day! I reached the potions classroom about ten seconds after it started, but, of course, Professor Snape had to make a spectacle out of it.

"5,000 points from Gryffindor, because you're 2 seconds late. Oh, and take off another 200 points because you're friends with Potter. Oh, yes, and Miss Granger? You have an eyelash, there on your cheek...a little more to the left...Yes that's it. Now another 2 million points off for wasting class time."

Well, yes, that's a bit dramatized, but that's what he really wants to do. I can tell by the way he looks at all of us Gryffindors like we're scum. That's new. I used to constantly scold Harry and Ron for making comments like that against Snape, trying to convince them that he's on our side. It's still true, of course, but that doesn't make him any less of a prat. And I'm fully fed up with him. But that's completely beside the point. Back to the story...

He really only took 15 points from Gryffindor, so I just sighed and sat down next to Harry. But he wasn't the same Harry. Since fifth year, and Sirius's death, he had become an empty shell of a boy. He acted normally in private, when it was just Him, Ron, and I, but he was somewhat of a recluse in public. He never talked to anyone if he could help it. And in a way, I think that makes him stronger. I know what goes on in his mind while he's silently eating his dinner, or gazing into the fire in the common room. Nothing. He practices occlumency constantly. He's determined to never allow his mind to be tricked again. After the incident with Sirius, he has been studying routinely with Dumbledore to improve his occlumency. And I'm almost positive he's perfected it. He makes me so proud.

Wait, where was I? Oh, yes, potions. It passed by normally. We made a potion and took notes, the occasional ten points was taken off of for Gryffindors being regular idiots, and it ended, right on time. At the bell, I got up out of my seat, but when I turned to get my bag, I saw Malfoy looking at me again. Except it wasn't a fearful, "Please don't murder me," look, but more of a, "I'm Malfoy, bow down to me," kind of look. It was the mischievous and arrogant look that I'm used to. Just not recently. Something was up, and I had to find out what it was. Damn my Gryffindor instincts.

So I followed Malfoy as he left the class. He must have noticed me coming, because he sped up a little as we walked down the halls. Then the fun part came.

He would occasionally take a turn down some other corridor, and I would follow him, only to not see him in the corridor. Then I'd turn around and see him running back the way we came. This was getting really annoying. He'd do the same thing with classrooms and secret passages. I don't even know why he was running from me. Eventually, we turned down this narrow passageway that I'd never seen before, a concealed door hidden by a tapestry. Malfoy disappeared behind the tapestry, and I ran through the door that had been left ajar. Right into the trap Malfoy had set for me.

As I was heading cautiously down the path, I heard Malfoy laugh somewhere behind me. I saw him standing at the door, encased in a halo of light from the torches behind him. It was a beautiful sight. Or, it would have been. If it had been anyone but Malfoy standing there. And then the door slammed shut, blocking out all light. And the door was locked tight. I tried a few spells, but to no avail. So I turned and walked down the narrow little pathway. And from that point on, I was lost.

The corridor was completely black, and it had little magical stars dotting all the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. It was gorgeous, but very dark. I wandered aimlessly around the twinkling hallway until I gasped suddenly. I had just remembered that I was a witch. Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I pulled out my wand and whispered, "Lumos."

Definitely didn't work. The star-illusions absorbed the light, so I still couldn't see anything. I started feeling around for doors, but a weird thing was happening. Every time I reached a door, I would get a sick feeling in my stomach if I tried to open it. I would gag just by trying to push open a door. And none of them would even come close to opening, either. Except one. I don't know what was different about this door, but it felt right to open it. And so I did. And so I regretted it the second after I did it. I was sucked into it and the door slammed shut behind me. I tried to pry it open, but it was stuck for good. I really hate magic sometimes.

So I turned around and saw the room. It wasn't empty like I thought it would be. It had an ancient wooden chair next to a large trunk. The chair had an outfit draped over it. It was a school uniform, with a Slytherin emblem on it, and a silver and green tie with more green and silver clothes under it. I opened the trunk and the inside was full of books and school supplies. On top of all the books was a diary. I didn't read it of course. It was none of my buisiness...Oh, believe me, I was tempted, but I figured I could hold out. I closed the trunk with a snap and looked up at the uniform...and promptly looked back down at the trunk. My name was inscribed on the trunk! It's destiny! Maybe I was meant to come to this place!

It excited me so much that I started looking around the room for more evidence of, well, myself. The only other thing I saw was a pedestal in the center of the room. It had some type of contraption on its surface, so I went to investigate. It was a timer. Don't ask me why there was a timer there, there just was. And it read:

YOU HAVE 0 YEARS, O MONTHS, 0 WEEKS, 0 DAYS, 0 HOURS, 4 MINUTES, 27 SECONDS.

Cryptic, I know. And random. But, I only had 4 minutes and 11 seconds to do something, and I strongly suspected it had something to do with the robes. So I put them on, in 3 minutes flat. I had about a minute to kill, so I occupied myself with digging through the trunk, looking at what type of textbooks were in it. The texts were a bit old, and the pages were musty. Dust was coming up from them as I pulled them out one by one. I had just opened a particularly worn book when the timer went off. It wasn't a blaring alarm or an obnoxious beeping like I expected, but a soft tune that I vaguely recognized. I couldn't put my finger on it, but It struck something in me.

When the tune ended, I looked around. Nothing seemed different to me. Well, until I looked down at the old, dusty book in my hand. The book that was no longer old and dusty. Its pages were new and clean, and all the dust from it seemed to have been sucked away by some unseen force. I was shocked, to say the least. What was going on? I glanced over at the timer again, and now it read:

YOU HAVE 0 YEARS, 5 MONTHS, 3 WEEKS, 1

DAYS, 23 HOURS, 57 MINUTES, 39 SECONDS.

UNTIL WHAT? It was truly driving me insane. I was about to throw the timer across the room when the door opened. I turned around, mid-grab, and saw a boy. He was about my age, with jet black hair parted to the side and cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing robes with a Slytherin emblem and a Head Boy badge. He looked bewildered when he saw me. His eyes automatically flew to the Slytherin crest on my robes.

Of course, I was just as bewildered to see him. Head Boy? But Malfoy is the head boy! I had never even seen this guy before. I was gaping at him in shock, mirroring the look of "HUH!" he was giving me. Then he spoke, finally shaken from his surprise.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in here?" He asked, his whole aura radiating power and...is that confusion I feel?

"Nice to meet you, too," I said, rather sarcastically. What a sweetheart, really. I'm falling in love with this guy, Mr. Wonderful, as we speak.

Oh. Wait.

I lied.


	3. Unwanted Revelations

Chapter 3: Unwanted Revelations

I suppose I shouldn't have been sarcastic to this guy. I had no idea who he was, and I wouldn't have liked him to be rude to me. Oh, I nearly forgot. He was. But it was because of my big mouth that I was following along behind this stranger, dragging the heavy trunk I had found earlier in the room. It was killing my arm, too. Until I remembered that I was a witch.

So I levitated it as I struggled to keep up with the long legs of the jerk in front of me. Was it really necessary to move so fast? And where on Earth were we going? Here I amback here, oblivious to the intentions of this random guy, out of breath because I'm about a foot shorter than him, and he just runs on, muttering under his breath, checking back occasionally to make sure I'm still there. Right, like I'm really going to run away. I can run as fast as possible, and you'd catch up with me in ten steps, Not-So-Jolly Green Giant. Okay, I exaggerated just a little bit. He's only like 5'10", and I'm about 5'3", but it makes a difference when walking.

But really, did he have to be so hostile? I see those looks he keeps throwing back at me. It's similar to the looks Malfoy used to throw me. You know, the ones that indicate that he thinks he's your superior? I hate those looks. I really do. Could it be that Mr. Wonderful up there is a pure-blood jerk like Malfoy? I sure hope not. We only need one of those in the world. Then I looked around me and stopped in my tracks. People were shuffling into their classes as the bell rang. People I don't know. And as the Head Girl, I know everyone. But I can't even recognize ANY of the people that are running past me in their haste to get to class. And their hair is styled really strangely. Almost as if they were living in the forties or something... I stopped in my tracks.

"Excuse me, Madame," I said quietly to a passing ghost. "Where might I find Professor Dumbledore?"

"Oh, he's teaching at the moment. Are you new here?" She replied kindly. I gasped. It was all beginning to make sense to me now. The timer, the pages turning new in a matter of seconds, the hairstyles. I gasped again. The ghost just looked at me odd and continued to glide along, muttering something under her non-existent breath about "Children these days."

Mr. Wonderful was pretty far ahead of me by now. I panicked. If I'm back in time, I can't be seen! What am I doing? I need to run! All these thoughts were flying through my mind when the Giant finally noticed that I wasn't behind him. He turned around and glared at me.

"Hurry up, will you? I have classes to attend!" He huffed. I didn't answer. I looked down at my trunk and cast a quick spell to hide the name. Mr. Wonderful came back toward me, and I could feel his anger rising. Blast. I did the only thing I could think to do at the moment.

I ran.

I left my trunk behind, letting it fall to the floor with a resounding 'thump'. I bolted off in the opposite direction of the guy. At first he was shocked (I could sense that), but he quickly regained his composure and came after me. Let me tell you, it is NOT fun being chased down by the Not-So-Jolly Green Giant. He's effing fast.

He caught me in no time, naturally, and lifted me up onto his shoulder. I didn't go without a fight, of course. I was pounding on his back the whole way, kicking and shrieking for him to put me down. Finally he did. When we were outside the stone gargoyle that leads to the Headmaster's office, he dropped me. Right on my butt. So I did what any sensible person would do.

I ran again.

I HAD to get out of there before more people saw me. It might change the course of history. And that would suck. I heard him running up behind me as I fled down the hall. I decided that the only way out was the most painful way out. I whipped out my wand, spun around to face the Giant, and pointed the wand at my chest. He skidded to a halt about 3 feet from me.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Now." I demanded. He looked at me like I had just escaped from St. Mungo's.

"You're crazy! Put you wand down now or I'll do it for you!" He snarled.

I suppose it was meant to be threatening, but I laughed and shook my head.

"Not a chance!" I shouted back, laughing spastically now. But Mr. Wonderful doesn't play around. He pulled out his wand and was undoubtedly about to disarm me. But I guess I'll never know what he was about to do, because the unthinkable, and the most idiotic thing EVER, happened.

Before I could be disarmed...

I stunned myself.

I woke abruptly in the hospital wing. I was a bit disoriented at first, but I regained my senses when I heard a voice next to my bed.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Would you like to tell me why in Merlin's name you stunned yourself?" Professor Dumbledore said, his light blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. What a comfort it was to see those eyes too, considering it was the only familiar thing I had seen all day. Well, besides Hogwarts, but you know what I mean.

Dumbledore looked way younger than he does in my time. His hair was auburn rather than silver, and he had far less wrinkles on his face. If it weren't for the eyes, I wouldn't have even recognized him.

"Oh, yes, that," I replied, somewhat sheepishly. "I had to avoid the

questioning. You see..." And then the whole story came out. Well, only the part about me being brought back through time, but that was the whole point.

Dumbledore looked intrigued and amused. That's another reason why I felt so comforted by his presence. Any normal person (i.e.- anyone but Dumbledore) would have laughed at the story and sent me to an isolated cell in St. Mungo's. Dumbledore understood. Yay.

And then he went off into one of his typical cryptic speeches.

Yay squared.

"Time is a tricky thing, Miss Granger. If you had done anything any

differently, it wouldn't have mattered because it has already happened. It

matters not who sees you, because they would have already seen you, and things would still turn out the same. Understand?"

Of course I understood! No, actually, I lied. I was confused beyond belief. That's me, cleverest witch of my generation. Dumbledore simply smiled and stood to leave.

"You'll understand it, with time," He said and turned to walk out the door. I reflected on what he said, and realized something.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, bewildered. And, being the strange old Dumbledore I know, he just smiled wider, tapped his head with his forefinger, and left. So now what am I supposed to do? Just sit here until I rot? He didn't even give me instructions! Am I supposed to take any classes, or avoid the whole population? I jumped out of bed and pulled the clothes on that were sitting at the night stand. Just as I was tying my tie, ready to flee toward the Forbidden Forest or another equally secluded place, the last person I wanted to see walked in.

Mr. Effing Wonderful.

"I see you're up, finally," he commented dryly upon seeing me. I shot him a vicious glare and threw on my cloak.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about," I retorted with

feigned innocence. "I'm sleeping in my bed as we speak, and we're not talking

to each other just now. It's all an illusion. So, since I'm not here, I'll just _not _

walk out the door and run away. I should be awake soon, if you'll just wait

here…" As I was saying this, I started inching toward the door. I turned to

go, but two hands grabbed me in a vice-grip and turned me around forcefully.

Oh, boy. I think I really ticked him off this time. I can sense his irritation from ten feet away. Score one for Hermione. He looked as if he wanted to curse me into the next century. As a matter of fact, it was quite like the look I was giving him right that second. Well, there goes that friendship. What a damn shame.

"Well, I have some instructions from the Headmaster. You are now a student here officially. And you'll be in Slytherin, like your robes suggest. What year are you in?" He said in an annoyingly businesslike tone.

"I'm a seventh year. And if you don't mind, I'd really rather not become a student here. I want to go home. Now," I replied. He just looked at me with an expressionless face and waved his wand. My trunk promptly flew into the room and slid to a halt at my feet.

"Unfortunately for both of us, I have strict orders from Dumbledore to keep you here, and watch over you. I would discard any thoughts of escaping, because I will find you. And if I lose my position because of you, it won't be a pretty sight. And I wouldn't want to be on your end, either." Mr. Wonderful looked at me with eyes of pure ice. He wasn't kidding either. I guess he thought he was intimidating me.

Ha, nice try buddy.

"Ooh, is that a threat?" I mocked.

"Yes, I do believe it is. Now why don't we get moving to the Slytherin common room, Miss...What was your name again?" He replied smoothly. Well, he thought he was being smooth, anyway. Once again, a nice try, but not happening.

"Granger. You might as well cut out the threats. I'm not intimidated by you in the least. But it was a nice try. Really. And your name is...?" I casually tossed back.

"Riddle. Tom Riddle. Now let's get moving." He said coldly. Only I couldn't move. Because his voice matched my body temperature at the moment. Or lack of, rather. My heart had stopped, and I was frozen with fear.

Tom Riddle.

I could only stand and stare.

Stare at the youthful features of the person that would soon become the vile creature with a name that instilled fear in the souls of all, much like it did right now.

Stare into the face of a younger, less snakelike version of Lord Voldemort.

Now I'm screwed.

((A/N: Well, there's another chapter. I believe I'll be posting a chapter each week, on either Sunday or Monday, so be looking out for it. Thanks to my reviewers, you all rock hard! All three of you…Heh…))

Black-rose23: Thanks! I thought I'd change up the usual cliché of sweet, innocent little Hermione. It gets old after a while.

LolaQ: Thank you! Randomness is definitely my area. You'll see a lot of that in later chapters. And you have great taste in fics. Tom/Hermione is the best ship of all time! I love the ships that'll never, ever happen. It makes life more interesting.

s.halliwell24: I'm glad you find it kind of interesting. I don't know whether it's my style of writing (I read a lot of Meg Cabot, and I'm just naturally sarcastic, so that might be why it's so different), but it might be because Hermione is completely OOC. Which is the point.


	4. Escape Me Never

**_Chapter 4: Escape Me Never_**

I was in a stupor. I blinked twice, closed my gaping mouth, and pinched myself. It hurt, too. Definitely not a dream. Oh, how I wanted to run. That's what any sensible person would do when confronted by Voldemort. Or his seventeen-year-old self, anyway. But let me tell you, it's impossible to run when there's no blood circulating through the veins in your legs. Or your whole body, for that matter.

I gasped for air (I had forgotten to breathe) and finally the blood came rushing back into my legs and I managed to take a few steps back. The murderer was looking a little confused by my sudden reaction. I continued to stumble backwards. Right onto the stairs. I fell down a few steps before I managed to right myself by grabbing the handrail.

Tom started to come toward me as I lost my balance, but he didn't make it to me before the staircase started to move. That's when I came to my senses. I smirked at him, very un-Hermione like, and waved goodbye to him. He looked angry. Very angry.

"Granger! If you move one inch from that spot, you'll regret it!" He called out as he ran toward the receiving staircase.

"Threatening new students, Riddle? What would the headmaster say?" I taunted. Oh no. My wits had returned. What on earth possessed me to say that to Voldemort?

Oh well. He'll get over it.

I hope.

I waved at him one last time and ran down the staircase I was standing on.

Maybe, if I stayed in the Forbidden Forest, no one would see me. Wait, Hagrid was here around this time, wasn't he? Was he expelled yet? I sure hope so. I mean, I'm not glad that he was expelled, but I'd really rather not be here while a basilisk runs rampant around the school, guided by a mentally unstable teenager. Again. Wow. After living in a place like Hogwarts, how could you feel safe anywhere else? Then an idea struck me. A very dangerous, stupid, ridiculous…brilliant idea. The Whomping Willow!

I flew through the castle, descending the countless sets of stairs as fast as physically possible. Which was pointless of course. The situation was similar to those in the horror films. I was the victim, running through the sewers or the haunted house, being stalked by the psycho-killer. You know they're going to catch up with you, so why run?

Because it makes the whole thing more interesting. And the main victim normally makes it out alive, no matter how long it takes. Which is normally forever, because all the murderous freaks somehow keeping getting resurrected, coming back for revenge. Which is still the case in my situation.

I was approaching the huge door, my only outlet to freedom, when I heard him running behind me. Blast. I pushed myself to the limit, running as fast as my legs could take. I shoved the doors open as I reached them. Freedom! At last! I sped down the stone steps, turning toward the Whomping Willow. Except, there was no Whomping Willow. As I realized this, I tripped over some random plant and stumbled. I landed on my knees and stayed there, breathing heavily, knowing there was no more hope for escape.

I smacked myself on the forehead. Of course there was no Whomping Willow! It was put there for Lupin! He wouldn't be there for another couple of decades. I lay down on my back, staring up at the sky. So I waited for Voldem— er, Tom to turn up. Which he did, like ten seconds later. He came up to my sprawled out form, panting harder than a dehydrated dog. No, not just a dog. A vicious, bloodthirsty rottweiler.

He leaned over me, glaring down at me like he wanted to murder me. Viciously. Like, as I said, a rottweiler. I never really liked that breed.

"You," he panted, "are…a pain…"

I sat up and turned to face him, unconsciously scooting away. I was stilled a little freaked out by the fact that good old Voldy was about a foot away from me. But he hasn't done anything too bad yet. He hasn't become the mass murderer that he would be in about forty years. Maybe I could help him. Steer him toward the path of redemption. No, that won't help. He killed his father soon after he graduated, so he must be pretty far into the dark arts by now. Maybe I could just be his friend.

Haha. Ha. Good one, Hermione.

I had to get myself together, though. He might become suspicious, and then my cover would be blown. He might even torture me into finding out what happens in the future. Who knows? Not me, and I certainly don't want to find out.

I just looked up at him, not speaking while I contemplated my options. Maybe I'd just be civil to him, but not become too close. I wouldn't want to be all chummy with the future dark lord. That's not my style. Yes, I'll just be civil. No need to get on his bad side. I stood up slowly and brushed myself off.

"Erm…I'm sorry. I haven't taken my medication today," I said, making up a random excuse on the spot and slowly backing away from him. "Maybe if I go get it, things will go much smoother. You wouldn't want me to go into one of my episodes. Not a pretty sight, I assure you."

He looked at me blankly, staring into my eyes. It really isn't fair, you know, that such gorgeous eyes are wasted on such a horrendous person. And that hair, too. I'd kill to have such straight, tamable hair. –Sigh- The good guys really do finish last, don't they?

"Nice try, but I'm not buying it, _mudblood_," He responded maliciously. "Since I've already missed my classes because of your incompetence, we're heading straight down to the Slytherin common room. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning to escort you to classes. _And _I'll be talking to Professor Dumbledore about this issue, since you seem to take on one of your…'episodes'…whenever I suggest going to Dippet."

Hey! I resent tha-- … Wait, how did he know I was muggle-born?

He took several steps toward me, until he was right in my face. Well, his chest was, anyway. He reached out and grabbed a handful of my robes. I jumped slightly, terrified by how close he was. I mean, wouldn't you freak out too if you had an insane mass murderer standing over you and latched onto your robes, looking like he was going to off you at any given moment? I tried really hard not to show my fear. I just glared back up at him as if he were any other prat my age.

"I don't know what you're problem is, Granger, but you need to get yourself under control. I can't risk my reputation by having to lead around a short, stubborn little mudblood to all my classes," He told me threateningly, looking down at me sharply. That must kill his neck. And then it occurred to me again.

"What makes you think I'm muggle-born?" I questioned, removing his hands roughly from my robes.

I thought for a second he might smile, but it was only a smirk twisting onto his lips. Sweet guy. Really.

"I can read you like a book, Granger," was all he said in reply. "Now, do I need to take you by force, or will you come quietly?

I paused for a second, wondering what I should do. It wouldn't do to try and run again. There was nowhere to hide. If I just gave in and tried to lead a normal life, as if I was back in my own time, things would go much smoother. I wouldn't be able to make too many friends in this time, obviously, because then I would have to create a whole new story about my background. What if I mis-told my story to someone, and they talked to another person, and then soon people would become suspicious? Oh, how confusing life can be. Well, mostly because I am fifty years away from where I'm supposed to be, but life is confusing all the same.

It's like an insane science fiction novel, actually. Maybe someday someone will write a book about this. Perhaps I can write it. Yes, a long, hilarious book that explains my trip to the past. I'd end up in the papers alongside Harry, people jesting about my trip to the permanent residence ward at St. Mungo's. Or, replace his spot in the papers from fifth year, anyways. I should start writing this in a diary. No, someone might find it. Like Tom. No, he already said he could read me like a book. Why would he need to read my diary?

Wait. How _can _he read me like a book? He's a liar. It was just a lucky guess. He-- Oh, no. Why didn't I think of it before?

Legilimency.

He can find out my whole life history, just by looking into my eyes! This thought startled me out of my daze. I jumped at him and mimicked his action of grabbing my robes. I pulled him down and looked at his nose, terror and realization probably flying through my eyes at the moment. Oh, yes, and anger. Lots of anger.

"How much do you know!" I hissed at him. His eyes widened slightly in confusion. This just made me angrier. I shook him a little by the fabric that was clenched in my hand. "I know you're a legilimens. _How much do you know?"_

That's when understanding dawned on his face. That look quickly molded into confusion again, however. Then anger flashed through his eyes. Oh, wait. Focus on his nose, Hermione, not his eyes. He shoved me away from him brutally, dusting off his robes as if I had infected him with something. Then he straightened himself up, standing at his full height.

"You meddle in things that you shouldn't be concerned with. I know nothing, except that you are a mudblood. And, really, that's all that matters," he declared, his voice tinged with resentment. As if I haven't heard that enough times. The first part by Hagrid, the last by Malfoy. Times really _don't _change, do they? I was glad, however, that he didn't know anything. Or so he says. He did have a strange glint in his eye…

"So sorry, Riddle. I'll be sure to tell the next muggle baby that I see not to be magically inclined, because only they can prevent it. Those blasted children. Out of control with the magical ability, the lot of them. Now, let's move on to the common room so I don't have to spend any more time with you than is necessary," I countered sardonically.

And so, he led me down to the common room without another word. A pleasant surprise, certainly. Well, the "without a word" part, anyway. When he spoke to password to the common room and led me in, I was amazed and appalled by it.

It was beautiful, with the green and silver décor brightening the room, a sharp contrast to the prison-grey walls. The armchairs were a rich shade of forest green, with silver throws that looked as if someone had bewitched them into looking like a bottomless pool of shimmering silver paint. There were students lounging about, some napping on the armchairs, others chatting animatedly to their friends, and a few sitting at secluded tables with piles of books and parchment surrounding them, scribbling furiously. Slytherins really weren't all that different from Gryffindors in the ways they behaved. It almost felt like home. _Almost_.

It was a bit sickening that I was surrounded by so much green. Anything associating with Slytherin doesn't hold too much solace for me. It was awfully cold down there as well. Tom nudged me and pointed toward a staircase.

"That is the girl's dormitory. Your trunk should be there already, next to the bed they added for you. Dinner is almost over, so if you want something to eat we had better go now," he told me.

"I'm not hungry right now," I replied. "I think I'll just go to sleep now."

I walked toward the dormitory, Tom calling after me, "I'll be waiting here tomorrow morning. Don't run off!"

Ha. As if I have a choice. I continued my path toward the dormitory and walked down the steps. I looked at the panels above the doors, labeled by year. I opened the door to the seventh years' room, and looked around for my trunk. The room was fashioned almost identical to the dorms in the Gryffindor tower.

I spotted my trunk at the foot of a bed on the far side of the room. I walked over to it and jumped into the bed, sliding the curtains shut forcefully behind me. I sat there for a bit, wondering what I was going to do until I could find a way to get back. I really should have paid attention to where Tom was leading me as we left the star- spangled corridor. Now I'm in an even deeper pit.

Oh, god, why didn't I just leave Malfoy alone?

**_(A/N: Well, another chapter done. Hope you guys liked it…New chapter next Sunday or Monday…)_**

**S.halliwell24**: Why, thank you! Dumbledore is great when it comes to crazy situations like that. I wonder how he seems to know everything…

**Black-Rose23:** Don't worry; she's not going anywhere, even if it means she becomes emo-sarcastic Hermione!


	5. The Morning After

_**Chapter 5: The Morning After**_

Needless to say, I couldn't sleep that night. You'd probably be awake as well if you were in my shoes. Or, socks in this case. Shoes are too loud. You need to be stealthy and silent when you…((this is the part where I look around))…_escape_.

Which is exactly what I was attempting, for the third time that day. What was I supposed to say to people when they asked why some random girl with bushy hair had magically appeared at Hogwarts?

Don't feel stupid. I don't have a clue, either.

I mean, sure I can make up lies on the spot, but not one that would last for the possible months that I would be spending here. The incident with the troll was simple. The professors didn't know me that well at the time, so they wouldn't know if I really was crazy enough to chase after a troll. It was also much too easy to fool Umbridge, the ignorant wench. I only had to keep the lie up until I got her to the murderous centaurs. But I'm not even entirely sure how long I'm staying here, so the lies would just build and build…and it would end in disaster for me. I'd have to run away from the inquiries and accusations, and then Tom would have to follow me because he seems to like making my life miserable. And if I've only known him for a few hours and he hates me, imagine his feelings toward me in a few weeks. He'd probably kill me. Violently and painfully. Hooray for me.

Perhaps I'd just sneak out of the common room, head into Hogsmeade, take the Knight Bus to the Ministry of Magic, and ask around the place to see if they've found a way to time travel, because I was sent back from the future and I wanted to go home. Wow, great plan, Hermione. Then comes the part where I get locked up in St. Mungo's for all eternity.

I'm thinking no.

What if I go to Dumbledore's office and ask him how to get back? Wait, no, he's the one who told Tom to make sure I stayed here. Grr.

Wait! I've got it! I'll go find the corridor that brought me here! Perfect! Then I'll sit there for as long as it takes to bring me back, occasionally nicking food from the kitchens. Brilliant plan! I'm out of here!

I placed my shoes under my arm and stepped carefully out of the girls' dormitory. It's was a bit difficult to go down the steps with socks on. Slippery, you know. When I reached the landing, I heard a noise in the common room. I flattened myself against the wall, peering over the corner to see what it was. I sighed in relief. Silently, of course. It was only a cat. I made my way across the common room, the fire slowly dying away and therefore limiting my light. I reached the portrait and couldn't help pulling a little happy dance. Yes, pathetic, I know. But now you have a clue about how relieved I was.

Oh, and how short-lived that relief was.

I took a step up to the wall, my only outlet to freedom. It opened of its own accord, however. Well, not its own accord, but it opened without me touching it. But can you take a wild guess as to how it opened?

That's right. Tom Riddle.

Cliché, I know. I'm actually beginning to feel like I'm in one of those sick, twisted horror movies. So, naturally, as the victim who opens a door only to find the murderer staring back at them, I jumped somewhere around ten feet in the air. And, like the average serial killer, he just stood there and smirked. I guess this is the part where I get a head start.

Where's the director? Can someone say "Cut!" please?

I backed up, slowly at first, and then turned and bolted up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. There wasn't even a point in making up an excuse as to why I was leaving the common room, with my shoes under my arm. I just ran. Another plan foiled by the high and mighty dark lord.

He definitely needs to jump off a cliff.

I sat on my new bed the whole night through, pulling the curtains open at the slightest hint of light coming from the windows. Must be enchanted, like the Ministry of Magic. I was dreading seeing Tom again. I've had enough of him, and it's only been, what? Ten hours?

I changed into my Slytherin robes reluctantly and walked down to the common room. I stopped suddenly as I entered it, though. There, sprawled on the couch, was Tom Riddle. Sleeping peacefully. Oh, but not for long. Not for long.

Sneaky little twit.

Dare I rouse the Dark Lord from his slumber? He might wake up and unleash his dreadful wrath on my frail, helpless, muggle-born self…

Eh, what the heck. He hates me anyway. I'll just have a bit of fun and be on my way, back to the good old 90's.

I lowered myself to my knees before the couch. I pulled my wand out of my robes and hesitated, taking a second to decide which curse I'd use to mar his already despicable person.

Perhaps a full body bind? Oh what fun it would be to watch him wake up and not be able to move…No, not enough of a reaction. Oh, maybe I'll make him grow scarlet and gold warts on his face? Ah, no, I used that on Malfoy a few weeks ago. I want to be different…I've got it! I tested the spells on those Skiving Snack Boxes of the Twins'. I learned the spell that caused those boils…Heh heh heh… I raised my wand and pointed it at his forehead.

"_Sorry about this_," I whispered sardonically. I opened my mouth to speak the incantation, when a hand flew out and ripped my wand from my fingers. It scared me so horribly that I let out a surprised yelp. Two hands grasped my shoulders, and then I was looking, once again, at Tom Riddle. Why? Oh, why, am I cursed so?

"Nice try, mudblood," he said, rather groggily.

"Thanks. I thought so, too," I replied, removing his hands from my shoulders, unable to retain the smirk that crept its way to my features. He sat up and looked at me. Then dropped his head in his hands.

"Why can't you just be a normal person?" He asked gruffly, into his hands. "Why must I be stuck babysitting a mental little girl who tries to curse me in my sleep? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Erm…for starters, you killed th—" I hesitated. Me and my big mouth. Or, my big mouth and I. Whatever. He looked up at me, shocked.

"—the chance to be my friend," I recovered. That was definitely a lie. I wouldn't have been friends with this guy if he were the last person on the planet. Even if he were the last multi-celled organism on the planet, I'd take a bacterium over him. "If you hadn't been so rude to me, maybe, _maybe_, I would be less difficult."

He lifted his head and looked at me. No expression, just looked at me. I was beginning to feel a little unnerved by this, so I stood up quickly and placed my hands on my hips. People were filing into the common room slowly, in groups of two or three. It gave me an idea to get away from his penetrating looks.

"Looks" as in the looks he was giving me. Definitely not his face. Yuck.

"Well, I'm going to need to go to breakfast soon, so I'd better be on my way now," I told him casually, starting toward the exit to the common room. I was almost there when I felt his hand on my shoulder again. I brushed it off and turned around.

"Alright, Riddle, I know how difficult it must be to keep your hands off of me, but _seriously_," I said brashly. But, of course, it wasn't Tom. If it were, my face wouldn't have turned such a vivid shade of red. Just my luck.

It was a boy I've never seen before. A really good-looking boy. He had long white-blond hair that looked well taken care of and glossy. His grey eyes were gorgeous, contrasting well with his rather pale skin. I closed my mouth quickly. But soon opened it again to gasp. Oh, no. Never can I escape this wretched curse.

It was Malfoy. Or, Malfoy's great-great-great grandpa anyways. Well, something like that. But it was definitely a Malfoy. I think the looks skipped a few generations, though. Poor, poor Draco.

"Madame, I don't think we've met," he said suavely, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips, making me cringe inwardly. "I am Leontes Malfoy. You must be new here. What might your name be?"

I stared blankly at him for a moment. It was kind of unpleasant, really, being hit on by Malfoy's grandpa. I suppose I had to play the part of girl born in the 1920's, though. It sucks, too.

"Nice to meet you, Leontes," I replied, smiling at him and withdrawing my hand as subtly as possible. I was lying through my teeth so horribly, it should be illegal. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

It felt wrong, using my name. As if it's going to affect me somehow, when I go back to my time. Oh well, I worry about that card when it's dealt.

"Charmed, absolutely charmed," he said in return, bowing slightly. What a loser. It's a good thing I don't go just for looks, because I might've ended up with a guy like this. A Malfoy. Oh, wait. No I wouldn't. I'm a "mud-blood." Almost forgot. "Would you like to come with me to breakfast? Perhaps I can show you the way?"

Me? Walk with Malfoy to breakfast? Ha ha ha. Ha. Ha.

"That'd be wonderful," I replied.

…What? My only other option would be Tom! I'd take a smooth-talking Malfoy over a foul, murderous Riddle any day.

He held out his arm to me. I moved to take it, but was immediately pulled away. Mr. Wonderful had grabbed my upper arm and was dragging me roughly out of the common room.

"Malfoy, trust me," He called back over his shoulder. "You don't want to be stuck with a lunatic like this one. I'll take it from here."

I turned my head to glare up at him, trying to walk quicker to keep up with his long strides.

"What if I wanted to go with him instead of you, Riddle?" I asked him unkindly. "I don't particularly want to spend my whole day with you, and I'm sure the feelings are mutual. So why not let me go and make some other friends?"

He looked down at me mordantly, his lips tilted into a frown.

"And let you run off again? I think not," he said, still keeping his irritatingly fast pace. "Besides, Professor Dumbledore gave me explicit orders. You can't tell people your real name, and you must associate with as few people as possible, until he gets things worked out."

My eyes widened.

"So, you know, then?" I asked fearfully. "Dumbledore told you everything?"

"He told me enough. Now shut up and keep moving."

By the time we got into the Great Hall, I had imprints of his fingers on my arm. They'd probably bruise, but I ignored it. The Great Hall looked the same as it always did. Except, of course, that I didn't recognize any of the people there.

Tom steered me toward the Slytherin table and sat me down at the far end of the table. He took a seat next to me and gestured for me to start eating.

"Come on, Granger. We have classes," He said. "Eat quickly, so we can get out of here before it gets crowded."

He turned away from me to look at the entrance. I made a face at the back of his head, and then started picking up food from the center of the table and placing it on my plate. When I finished eating, he rushed me out of the Great Hall. It was rather annoying, but I couldn't really do much about it. At least I'll have school to take my mind off of things for a while.

We passed a few Slytherins on the way down to the common room. They looked at me curiously, but we were moving too quickly for them to really question me. Hopefully Malfoy wasn't in the common room anymore. I didn't really want to see him. It freaked me out too much to know that someday he would produce someone like Lucius Malfoy, who in turn would produce Draco Malfoy, the spawn of Satan. Or, spawn of Lucius. Whatever. They're synonymous.

"Go up and get your schoolbooks, Granger," Tom instructed me when we got to the common room.

"Yes, sir," I grumbled. I walked slowly up the steps to my room and pulled the old textbooks from the trunk at the foot of my bed. I placed them in my bag and slipped in some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. I organized the books into alphabetical order, so it would take me more time to get back to Tom. I mean, it was nothing against him, but… Oh, wait, yes it is.

I honestly can't stand the guy. He's rude, prejudiced, and arrogant. He definitely needs to be hurt. Badly. Anything that would piss him off or make him suffer is an option to me.

I threw the heavy bag over my shoulder and started down the stairs. It was going to be a long day. A day filled with questions, hassles, and irritation. Oh, yes, lots of irritation. But, you know the best part of a bad day? The part where you bring others down with you.

Namely, my dear friend Voldy.

Perhaps it won't be such a bad day after all.

((A/N: And thus ends another chapter. The last part of it was kind of stupid. I wrote that part in the midst of studying for exams and doing loads of homework, so I wouldn't have expected anything else to come of it. Don't worry guys, I'm not going to bore you to death by taking the story day by day. I'll skip a few weeks here and there, to move the story along. Let me know what you think! Thanks to my reviewers!))

_S.Halliwell24_ Thanks for reviewing! And I did warn you that Hermione would be out of character, so I wouldn't even bother mentioning that in your reviews. I know that already.

_Black-rose23:_ Thanks! Erm, she probably won't be seriously meeting any of the Slytherins for a while. Maybe in a couple of chapters. Malfoy was just a random in-put in this chapter, because I had insane writer's block…

_Vera-Sabe:_ Blush Wow! I feel so appreciated! I'm really, really flattered. I'm very glad that you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one as well!


	6. Story of A Girl

Disclaimer: (Oh, no. I definitely forgot to put one of these up at the beginning.) Nothing in this story belongs to me besides the plot and a few of the characters. J.K. Rowling owns it all, and she is my idol!

Chapter 6: Story Of A Girl

One thing I've realized about being in the past is that you have to act stupid. Well, not really literally stupid, but I have to act less knowledgeable about Hogwarts than I really am to avoid suspicion.

When Tom and I walked to our first class that morning, I had to resist the urge to walk ahead of him as to avoid conversation. I started to, but then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know where I was going. Or, I think I wasn't supposed to know where I was going. I wasn't entirely sure what Dumbledore told Tom, and I didn't want to take any chances.

However, it turned out that avoiding conversation was unnecessary. Conversation had the good grace to avoid me.

We traveled in silence to Transfiguration. I was trailing behind slightly, pretending to look around and remember the path to the class. The silence and detachment was welcome though. It gave me time to think of my approach to the other students, who would no doubt be wondering why a new girl showed up after term began.

Should I claim that I was a transfer student from another European school, and speak with a fake accent?

No, I'd probably forget occasionally and give myself away. Erm…I could just say that I was privately tutored…Yes, that sounds more reasonable. Then I don't have to keep up a fake identity and research names of schools. If I slipped up, it would be the end of it all.

We reached the classroom, and Tom pulled open the door. He walked in, and as I moved to go inside, the door closed right on my face. Wow, what a gentleman.

I opened the door myself and slipped into the classroom. We were the first ones there, so I decided to take a seat in the back at a desk submerged in shadow. Then, perhaps, I could avoid people. I set my bag down on the desktop and slid into the seat. Tom had chosen a place in the middle of the room. I was thankful for that, at least.

The professor hadn't entered the room yet, so I pulled out the diary that I had found in my trunk. I flipped through the pages, hoping that I might have written something that would clue me in to what I was supposed to say to my classmates. To my dismay, the pages were all blank.

I pulled out my quill and ink and wrote a few words on it, wondering if it was a diary like the one that had Tom's memory in it. It wasn't. I tried a few spells on it, to check if it was invisible ink or any other magic. Once again, I was disappointed. It must have been wiped clean along with the dust from the textbooks when I went back through time. Damn it all.

We still had nearly ten minutes until class began, so I wrote a bit in the diary…

Okay, I lied. I wrote a lot in the diary. I began to relay my experience in the era, thus far, into the diary; exactly as I am relaying it to you right now. Students from all houses had begun to file into the classroom, obscuring my view of Tom, who was several rows away from me. Yes!

When the class was settled, the professor strode into the room with a cheery smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling merrily. I gasped, but managed to make it seem like I coughed.

"Dumbledore!'' I thought to myself. I had forgotten that he was the Transfiguration professor in this decade. 'Excellent! Now I can talk to him after class is over and set everything straight.'

Class went fairly quick. Professor McGonagall must teach at a faster pace than Professor Dumbledore, because I had done this lesson a week ago. Naturally, I was the first one to transfigure the rock into a chipmunk and back again. Or so I thought.

I brought the rock up to the box on Dumbledore's desk, and was about to drop it in when another rock came flying out of nowhere and paused above the box, before drifting gracefully down into the box. Yes, that's right. A rock drifted gracefully into the box.

I dropped my rock out of surprise, and saw who else but my arch enemy smirking at me triumphantly. Arrogant prick. But that's alright. I've got plans for this one.

I returned to my seat, ignoring a pair of gloating cobalt blue eyes that were trying to catch my own. I picked up my wand and pretended to examine it, while looking over to where Tom was sitting. I couldn't see him, but I did see Leontes seated beside him. He was still trying to transfigure his rock. Poor guy. I suppose Draco inherited this guy's magical talent instead of his features. Too bad for him.

I pointed my wand discreetly at the rock on Malfoy's tabletop and whispered the incantation for the banishing spell. I leaned back and watched with glee as the rock soared from in front of Malfoy...into Tom's face. I shoved my wand into my robes and looked at the rest of the class. All the people who had seen it were snickering quietly to themselves, but they dared not show it.

Tom was too busy hissing insults at Leontes to notice this, however. I felt terribly sorry for Malfoy.

"You dolt! Why can't you simply transfigure a rock without killing someone?"

"But, Riddle, I don't know what happened! It flew out of my hand without me even saying anything!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure it just flew of its own acc--"

Then he leaned back in his seat and directed his glare at me. I could see a red bump appearing on the side of his face, and he wasn't too happy about it. I winked at him, causing his face to flush bright red with anger. Yes, I'd definitely pay for this later.

I looked up at Dumbledore, and he glanced up at me and winked. Just as I thought. He's probably been waiting forever for someone to give Tom payback for being an arse. Then the bell rang. The class was a lot shorter than I thought it would be. I picked up my bag and walked up to Dumbledore's desk, where he was grading papers.

"Alright, professor. What's my story?" I asked him.

He held up his hand and gestured toward the door. I looked and noticed that Tom was standing in the doorway, waiting for me. Uh oh.

"Professor," he said to Dumbledore, surprisingly politely. "May I speak with Miss Granger for just a moment?"

I looked pleadingly at Dumbledore. _Please don't make me go!_

"_Of course, Mr. Riddle. But I do need to speak with her in just a moment."_

_I glanced at Dumbledore, my eyes clearly saying, "Traitor..." So I reluctantly followed Tom out into the hallway. When we were out of Dumbledore's earshot, Tom shoved me roughly against the wall and drew himself up to his full height. Which is extremely tall, compared to me._

"_What the hell was that all about?" He asked, his eyes practically turning red. If I hadn't already been up against a wall, his angry aura would have blown me away._

"_I couldn't resist," I replied lightly. "And you deserved it, without question."_

"_How did I deserve it? I haven't done anything to you!"_

"_Oh, you're funny! Since I've come, you've done nothing but treat me horribly! You've been a prick every waking second that I've known you! How is that not deserving of that lovely welt on your face?"_

"_I've only been a prick to you because you've been treating me the same way!"_

"_I haven't done anything to you! You've been acting like a prick because you ARE one! Inside and out! You'll never be anything BUT a prick!"_

"_Just as you'll be a mudblood for all your life. I suppose we're even, then."_

"_How original, Riddle. I'm proud of my heritage. Besides, I'm a half-blood, so 'mudblood' doesn't cut it. You're just jealous because my muggle family loved me, and didn't dump me off at an orphanage!"_

_Tom froze. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I felt horrible. No one, not even Voldemort, deserved that._

"_I—I'm so sorry," I attempted to amend. "I really shouldn't have--"_

"_No, Granger," he cut me off curtly. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I suppose Dumbledore told you that. However, I must be getting to class now."_

_With that, he turned on his heel and walked off, leaving me speechless. I don't even know what came over me. I suppose it's my dangerous habit of speaking before I think._

"_But, Tom!" I called after him, "I—I don't know my way to class!"_

_He turned around and offered a smirk._

"_On the contrary, Granger," he responded, continuing to walk to his next class. "I imagine you know the way well enough."_

_My face fell. Yes, he definitely knows too much. I'll just have to find out later exactly what he knows. I turned around and headed back to Dumbledore's office. I stepped inside and sidled over to Dumbledore's desk. He continued to grade papers, as if I wasn't there. So it startled me when he spoke. He is truly the master of multi-tasking._

"_Well, Miss Granger, we need to adjust a few things if you're going to stay," he told me offhandedly as he scribbled sporadically on the essay before him. "Your name should be fine. You must have a background story, however. Any ideas?"_

"_Wait, Tom told me that I couldn't tell anyone my real name!" I told Dumbledore._

"_Oh, he must've been joking, or just trying to isolate you to be irritating. It happens. Now, a story?"_

"_Oh...well, I was thinking that I could say I was privately tutored, and that I came to Hogwarts because my parents died? And, it'd also be best if they thought I was a half-blood."_

"_That works just fine, Miss Granger. I suppose I'll need to write a note to your next teacher..."_

_And so he did. So I went to Charms, glad that this was finally out of the way. When I opened the door to the room, everyone's head turned toward me. The professor at the front of the room walked up to me, and I handed her the note._

"_Oh, yes," she said, giving me a bright smile. "Dumbledore told us of you. I'm Professor Whilloh. Please, take a seat. There's an empty seat over by Mr. Malfoy. I trust you know him?"_

"_Yes, I do," I replied, smiling back. I took the seat next to Leontes, and Professor Whilloh ((pronounced "Willow") continued her lecture. When she wasn't paying attention to the class, Leontes leaned over toward me._

"_You framed me in Transfiguration, didn't you?" he asked, his voice a bit angry, but his aura reading amused._

"_Of course I did," I whispered back. "But it wasn't anything against you. I just wanted to aggravate Tom. You were only a puppet. Thank you for that, by the way."_

_His face broke into a very un-Malfoy-like smile (Leontes isn't a typical Malfoy, I've noticed) and patted me on the back._

"_You'll do fine in Slytherin," he told me quietly, if a bit proudly. "You'll do just fine."_

_It made me gag inwardly, but I suppose he thought it was a compliment. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the professor. We were learning Bubblehead charms today. Yes! I had wanted to do those since I had heard of Cedric and Fleur doing them in the Triwizard tournament. I didn't actually get to see it, as I was one of the hostages, but they sounded really cool._

_We only had a small portion of class time to do them, and we'd continue it next time, so I worked quickly. The first time, a bunch of fist-size, rainbow-coloured bubbles spouted from my wand. They were rather pretty._

_I got it on the second try perfectly. And as I looked over, Tom had gotten it at exactly the same time. I smirked at him, and removed my bubble. Leontes was having some issues, so I helped him out a bit. It was like being in class with Ron all over again._

_Just as the bell rang, Leontes cast a Bubblehead charm. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. Leontes left class that day with a proud smile. It was sooo adorable. He acted like a five-year-old who had just managed to write his name. I patted him on the head affectionately._

"_You're coming along fine, Malfoy. Just fine."_

_I looked at Tom, who was trailing along behind us, reading a book as he walked. He had his usual scowl on his face. Would this guy ever brighten up?_

"_Hey, Riddle," I called back to him. "Where to next?"_

_He glanced up at me, and all I could feel was this huge wave of anger and hatred flush over me. I looked back toward the front. It was frightening that one person could be so unpleasant, and grow up to make the rest of the world just so._

"_Lunch," came the soft reply, muffled by the book his nose was in._

_We headed down to lunch, Leontes and I doing all the talking. It was nice to have someone to talk to besides that arrogant git Riddle ((Wow, almost wrote Malfoy there)). It was a bit like having Harry and Ron again. After Sirius died, Harry didn't talk much. It was mostly Ron and I that started conversations. Tom and Harry are so incredibly opposite from each other that they are so alike. And Leontes is just like Ron. Except less jealous and dramatic about everything._

_I walked down the corridor that day happy, for the first time since I arrived in that era._

_Hopefully, it would last._

((A/N: Well, this chapter was a right pain in the ass. I wrote the whole thing, uploaded it onto and then decided it sucked, so I took it off and rewrote the whole thing. I hope it's better now, because it's about three pages longer...Thanks for the reviews!))

_Sakuya Kaleido:_ Well, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

MadDelinquent: Erm… I'm definitely going to keep things as IC as I possibly can, considering the ship. I hate to spoil the ending for everyone, but Hermione and Tom aren't going to get married…sorry…and no "Voldy babies" are happening…but the sarcasm is definitely staying, and no fluff at all will come out of this story. Ever. I despise fluff with every fiber of my being. ((and btw, I checked out your xanga...I think you need a psychologist...))

Achicagoil: I'm delighted that I'm getting so much positive feedback about Hermione's new cynical nature. Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! Oh, and don't worry. Tom isn't going to let up on Hermione any time soon.

s.halliwell24: Oh, alright then. I suppose I jumped to conclusions. Thanks for reviewing!

Black-rose23: Why, thank you! I though I'd add a few..."homey" touches to it. Malfoy seemed the better choice. She will never escape Malfoy. And…er…I'm surprised that you thought that particular part of the story was funny (the one you quoted in the review). I thought it was really stupid, but I couldn't bring myself to delete it. Mostly because I couldn't think of any other way to explain her thought process…Thanks for reviewing!

Kuri the Harbinger of Night: Wow, that's quite a name you have there! I'm very flattered that you like me story, but Ritalin might be an option for you. And don't feel bad for Tom...well, you can in this chapter, because he was genuinely hurt by Hermione's comment. But in chapter five, he was only being dramatic so Hermione would pity him. DON'T FALL FOR IT! ..cough...er...thanks for the review.

Dark88poet: The waiting is over! Hope you enjoyed it! ()

_Vera-Sabe:_ Well, that's great, then! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well!


	7. Booking It

Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and settings in this story don't belong to me. I take no credit for any of it, except that which is mine. Which is everything that isn't JK Rowling's. And so on and so forth.

_**Chapter 7: Booking It**_

The next few weeks passed without incident. Unless you count the innumerable arguments that occurred between Tom and I, often ending in a full-fledged duel.

But that's to be expected.

Leontes and I had actually come to be pretty good friends. We weren't as close as I was with Harry and Ron, but it was alright considering the circumstances. Because I had told Tom that I was a half-blood, in order to avoid chaos in the Slytherin house, Leontes didn't despise me like he did the other muggle-borns in the school. I had tried to talk to him about that, but he remained adamant in his views. Just like a Malfoy.

I'll continue my story on October 27th. Halloween was approaching, and schoolwork was increasing now that the students were settled into Hogwarts. On this particular day, I was sitting in the library, completing an essay for Transfiguration. I felt at home in the library, and for a while I almost forgot that I wasn't at home. That is, until my favourite person came up to my table and dropped his books noisily onto its surface. I groaned and put my head down on the table.

"Note to self: Learn a vanishing spell that sends annoying gits named Tom to the other side of the Earth," I muttered into my arms. "What do you want now? Aren't you tired of making my life miserable yet?"

I heard Tom chuckle as he took the seat across from me. I lifted my head up and shot him a glare. The one I reserve only for him when he's being a prat. Which is always. In return, his face broke out into a malicious grin. The one he reserves only for me when I'm hurt, sad, annoyed, or angry. Which is when I'm around him. His face must be dreadfully sore from that twisted expression.

"Don't be ridiculous, Granger," he replied lightly. "I could never be tired of making your life miserable. "

"You're in an awfully cheerful mood today, Riddle," I said casually. "Did someone die?"

"Unfortunately, no," Tom replied.

"Unfortunately? I was only joking, but I suppose I can kill _you_, if you'd like," I suggested. " Perhaps it'd make your day better. Merlin knows it would make _my_ day better. All you need to do is ask."

"How very sweet, Granger," he responded sardonically. "You'd do that for me? I'd have to think about it, though…"

"Don't hurt yourself," I retorted. "Otherwise the world might be spared from all the torture your going to put us through."

"Me? Torture the world?" Tom said innocently. "Who needs the world when I have _you_ to torture?"

Hmm. He has a point there. I was about to counter that comment when Leontes dropped into a chair in between Tom and I, interrupting us.

"Do you guys ever stop bickering," he asked exasperatedly, opening a book titled, 'Transfiguration and You.' He turned to Tom. "I think she won that one, mate. I could hear you guys from behind the Transfiguration shelves."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Tom replied sourly, his mood taking a nose dive.

I winked at him, beaming wickedly. His frown deepened, and he turned his attention toward the book opened before him. Sore loser. I pushed my chair back and walked off to the bookshelves, looking for some information for my essay. Leontes followed, and set off to the other side of the shelf. I slid my fingers across the leather bindings, pausing when I found one that might help. I pulled it out, examined the contents, and then walked back to my table.

As I was walking through the bookshelves, intending to sneak up behind Tom and hit him upside the head with the book, I heard another voice at our table. I peered through the gaps on the shelf I was currently behind. There was a girl there, perhaps a year or two younger than me, talking to Tom. Correction: Flirting to Tom.

Now, I'd say she was flirting _with _Tom, but then he'd have to be returning the favor. And he wasn't at all. He was looking at her as if she was the scum of the Earth, and she was going on, blushing, inching closer to him. I thought it would be my duty to help this girl. So I did.

I sauntered over to the table and took a my seat across from Tom. I looked back and forth between the girl, who had abruptly stopped talking and opted instead to shoot me a rather nasty glare, with a mock insulted expression on my face.

"Why, Tom!" I gasped, my dramatic-ness _plainly_ false. "I though you reserved that expression for me alone? I'm hurt."

The girl, a Gryffindor with long brown hair that partially masked her prefect badge, looked at Tom oddly. Tom was giving me a similar look. I winked at him and turned to the girl.

"Hey there!" I greeted her. "How are you doing? Why don't we step over here and have a little chat! That's right, come on! " I led her over to the bookshelves, my hand on her shoulder. When Tom was out of earshot, I held out my hand and told her, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Anna Horace," the girl replied cautiously.

"Gryffindor, eh?" I said to her conversationally. "You were certainly sorted correctly, Anna. You're a brave soul, taking on this one. Oh, the stories I could tell you! Has he told you about that bad case of fungus he had growing on his foot? Or perhaps that one time when he forgot his meds and went a little—"

"Oh! No, no, he didn't," The girl interrupted hastily, her eyes darting over to Tom, a bit fearful. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I have an…erm… essay to write. Have to go!"

"Alright!" I replied as she turned to go. "Perhaps sometime we can have a little chat over some butterbeer, hm?"

The girl just looked at me as if to say, "Are you effing crazy?" and walked away. Rather quickly, I noted.

I returned to the table and sat down, brushing off my hands studiously. For once, Tom looked a bit happy. Now, don't get carried away thinking that he was a smiley and perky. That'd just be gross and wrong. It was in his eyes. The arctic chill had ebbed, and they looked as if they were, dare I say it, twinkling.

"Thanks for that," he said casually, acting as if he didn't really appreciate it. "She was really irritating me."

"Riddle, I didn't do it for _you_," I laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I did it for that poor girl. Thinking about dating _you_? What on _Earth _was going through _her_ mind?"

Yeah, he wasn't too happy anymore. His face dropped, and his eyes froze over. I almost thought, 'Whatever. It happens all the time.' But normally he would just ignore me and move on with his life. This time, however, he packed up his books and stood up.

"If you don't mind, I have better things to do with my time than sit around the library and be put down by the likes of _you_," Tom stated.

"Actually, I _do_ mind," I replied. "What's your problem?"

"_You're_ my problem, Granger! I'm sick of this!"

"Sick of _what_, exactly? I didn't do anything out of the ordinary!"

"I'm sick of _you_! Forget Dumbledore! I'm not going to be your babysitter anymore! You'll get along just fine with _Malfoy_, I'm sure." His voice had a tint of taunting in it.

Babysitter? Oh, he had no idea how much that ticked me off. Not really so much at him, but more toward Dumbledore. I couldn't believe he was making him watch over me! Tom was the very last person on Earth I would want to be associating with! And so he blows up on me, because Dumbledore makes him stay? And he's taunting me as well? Who the hell does this guy think he is? I felt pride swell within me. Pride that was bruised ever so slightly.

"Damn right I will! I don't need an arrogant prick like you sticking around! Move on with your life, and stay out of mine! GO!"

Then he stormed out of the library. That was kind of strange. I can't believe that guy just spent the past five minutes acting like a bipolar teenage girl. _Boys._

Leontes returned to the table and looked around. He fixed his gaze on me and sighed.

"Tom having another one of his episodes?" Leontes asked sympathetically (Yes, that's right. I said sympathetically. Can you believe it? A Malfoy! Sympathetic!).

"Worse," I replied, still a bit confused by Tom's behavior. "He went completely mental on me. All I did was help him out a bit, and he went crazy!"

"Aye, it happens," Leontes replied.

"Of course it happens, just not normally with him," I responded thoughtfully. I shook my head, turned my attention to my book, and muttered, "_Hormones_."

>>>(Pretend there is a line here) 

((A/N: Yeah. I know. Short chapter. Way late. But you guys will get over it. I think Tom was a bit too out of character there, but I don't really know his real character, so I suppose it's fine. That's what happens to a person after being constantly in the company of the Hermione I created. The end is near. I'm going to move things along pretty quickly, skipping weeks at a time. As you can see, it's already late October. I'll probably finish up the story in three chapters, and then add an epilogue. There won't be a sequel, because there'd be nothing to write about. What do you guys think? That is the review subject this time. Should I just add three chapters, an epilogue, and be done with it? Or should I draw it out for about 5 or 6? The latter probably won't be quality writing, but if that's what you want… I do intend to write a new story. It will probably be Draco/Hermione, after Hogwarts, and Hermione will still be a sardonic genius. That's the best they come. Have a nice day, and if your review, Answer my question!))

_Sakuya Kaleido:_ I don't think she'll be talking to Gryffindors in this one, sorry.

_Black-rose23:_ Glad you liked it. Like I said earlier in the story, I wanted to add a few homey touches. All in the form of Malfoy. As you can tell, I love Malfoy, so he'll be there no matter what.

_Strandedinreality:_ Refer to the second review I left you. Your story sucks, get over it.

_Setsuna Bu:_ I'm glad you're enjoying it. There's a bit of Tom/Hermione interaction for you. Not as romantic as I'm sure you'd like it to be, but that will come with time.

_Yummyguitars:_ takes a bow Thank you, thank you! Haha… Yes! A sane person at last! I also hate it when Tom and Hermione are all fluffy and lovey dovey. If a teenager has a cold enough heart to set a basilisk on Hogwarts students, I don't think he'd be all too fluffy. Anyways, I really appreciate your review and I'm glad you like my story! It makes me feel all warm inside!

_Tom x Hermione:_ Thank you very much. No, I'm sorry, I don't take requests. And I think it'd be difficult to do a TomXHermioneXVoldemort love triangle anyway, because I'd be horrible at characterizing Voldemort. And besides, that's just plain weird.

_Nathonea:_ Thanks. I'm glad you like Hermione. I do, too!

_Jessi Brooke:_ Wow, It wasn't necessary to do a review for every chapter, but thanks! Here, I'll split up my response into parts:

((1)) I'm flattered that you like my style of writing, and also that you think I mastered the sarcasm. The sarcasm wasn't too difficult, because I'm uber-sarcastic already. But I do wish I was as cool as Hermione.

((2)) Time Changing Do-Woppers? Sorry, I don't think that's how it goes, so nothing is changing. You'll understand later.

((3))Hermione IS OOC. She's my own creation. Muahahaha! To be honest, I just randomly picked a personality for Dumbledore. I don't really like him all that much (It's his fault, ultimately, that Sirius is dead. In my opinion.) so I didn't put too much effort into his character. Lucky guess, I suppose.

((4))That's right. Brainy sarcastic people are few, but we still rule the world!

((5)) Hmm…I didn't think it was all that funny, but thanks! I guess it's because I think my own stories and jokes are stupid. My own worst critic.

_Jess:_ Glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter as well!


	8. On My Own

_**Chapter 8: On My Own**_

The only thing that had kept me from hexing Tom into oblivion for being such a prat was Leontes. He told me that Tom was just going through a phase, and he'd get over it eventually. He promised to talk to him.

Sorry, did I ever say that Leontes was like Ron? What I meant to say was that he was just like part of my family. No wonder I liked being around him so much. He had become somewhat of a brother to me the past few months I'd been there. Tom, on the other hand, had been nothing but a nuisance. It wasn't until the last day of the first term that he made any effort to talk to me…

………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm sorry."

I looked up coolly from my book. The last class of the first term had ended a few hours ago, and I was enjoying the break by curling up on the couch with a book about time travel. I had felt Tom before he had spoken. I could sense his resigned aura from across the room. About time. But just because I was a bit relieved that he was finally ending this ridiculous game, that didn't mean I'd make it easy for him.

"Hm?" I responded lightly. "What was that, Riddle? You're a sorry loser that needs to get pushed off a glacier?"

"Granger, will you stop that?" He put his head in his hands. "I don't generally apologize to people. At the rate this one is going, I don't think I'll be doing it again."

I smiled. This guy cracks me up. He has so little experience at being nice, it's pathetic.

"Alright, Riddle," I said. "I'll forgive you. But on one condition…"

"Do I even want to know?" He asked into his hands.

"It's not that difficult," I replied, pretending to examine my nails. "All you have to do is refrain from insulting people until the start of term."

"That's ridiculous, Granger!" He exclaimed, his head snapping up. "I don't value your company that much!"

"Then don't do it," I told him, turning back to my book. "But forget about me forgiving you."

"You drive a hard bargain, Granger," he said resentfully. "But Malfoy won't stop bothering me about it until this is done, so…"

"Oh, and all this time I thought you were being sincere," I muttered, my face falling. I wasn't really disappointed, as I expected nothing less from him, but he seemed to take it to heart.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, rather offended. "Are you saying that I'm never sincere?"

"Of course I am," I replied off-handedly. "I can't even name one time that you've been sincere."

"Well, you can count this one," he said defiantly. "I'm sorry. I'm sincerely sorry."

My smile widened. I was getting through to him. At last.

"And...?" I prodded him on.

"And..." he sighed resignedly. "And...I'll be civil to everyone until the start of spring term."

"Really?" I said, mock-anxious. "You mean it?"

"Shut it, Granger," He said sourly, sitting back into the couch. He looked as if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. And he had just made my day.

"Now, that's not very civil," I responded, turning the page in my book.

Then it hit me. What if, by making him promise this, I had changed the whole future? What if, in my time here, I turn him into a nice guy who wants to join the peace corps right out of school, and then there is no dark lord? What if I'm not born because of it? What if...-- I pushed it all from my mind. There is no way Tom could become nice. Sincere, maybe. But to abandon his pent up hatred for muggles? That's much too much to expect.

I kept on reading.

Christmas was coming close. And for the first time in my life, I wasn't looking forward to it. What was Christmas without Harry and Ron to share it with? And my parents weren't here to send me a card that told me how much they miss me. The presents didn't bother me. The only thing I wanted for Christmas was to go home. But it wasn't going to happen.

Christmas Eve was brutal. I knew that when I awoke the next morning, there would be nothing for me here. There would be no Lavender and Parvati giggling about the jewelry they received from a secret admirer or their boyfriend. Ginny would not run up to my room in her Weasley sweater and sit on my bed to see what I got for Christmas. I would not be able to go into the Gryffindor common room to find Ron laughing and stuffing his face full of sweets, and Harry laughing along with him while pulling on his own Weasley-made sweater. I wouldn't be able to walk down to the great hall with my friends and sit across from Dumbledore, who was wearing his latest cracker prize.

All I would wake up to on Christmas morning was a cold dungeon with unfamiliar faces. I'd go into the common room and be greeted coldly by Slytherins. I'd sit out all my meals with people old enough to be my grandparents. Except that in this time, I have no grandparents. I have no parents. No family at all. All I have are Tom and Leontes. But they aren't enough. They aren't Harry and Ron. I mean, sure, I sent them each a present, but it was only some candies that I had gotten at Honeyduke's the last time I had went to Hogsmeade. Nothing special. I would have put more time into presents for Harry and Ron. But they weren't here.

I went to sleep that night with tears staining my pillow.

I awoke on Christmas day in a sour mood. I opened my eyes and sat there for about an hour, staring at the curtains that were pulled around my bed. I would have stayed longer, as I was planning to stay there all day, but my curtains were ripped open and the sunlight pierced my eyes. I wondered if it's damaging for pupils to dilate that quickly. Silhouetted against the bright light was Tom.

"What the hell are you doing up here, you idiot?" I shouted at him, pulling the blanket up over my head. "Go away!"

"I'm Head Boy, Granger," he responded, pulling the blanket down just under my eyes. "I can go wherever the hell I want. Why are you still in here? It's nearly eleven!"

"I'm my own person, Riddle," I shot back heatedly. "I can stay in here as long as I want."

"I never said you couldn't. I was just making sure you weren't dead."

"Sorry to ruin your Christmas, Riddle, but I'm still alive."

"Damn. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to deal with it. I'll be downstairs if you decide to come out. Happy Christmas, Granger."

"Bah, humbug."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Happy Christmas."

He left the room, leaving me alone. I sat up and decided I wanted to change into regular clothes, and perhaps sit out by the lake. Which was frozen, but still. I went to my trunk, and stopped abruptly. There were three packages sitting at the foot of my bed. I was shocked, to say the least. I hadn't expected anything at all. I picked one up gingerly. It was rather small, and wrapped in striped green and black paper, with a pattern of silver snakes weaving around the stripes. It was from Leontes, obviously.

Inside was a silver bracelet enclosed in a jewelry box. It was pretty, but it didn't look too incredibly expensive. Which was an immense relief, considering I had only gotten him chocolate.

I put on the bracelet and tossed the wrapping paper and the box onto my bed. I lifted the next gift, wrapped in simple red paper with a gold bow. It was from Dumbledore. I smiled. How nice. It held an hourglass with the year I was currently in inscribed on the base of it. There was a short note in the box, which read:

_Miss Granger,_

_I thought you might like a souvenir from your stay here. Be careful, it is fragile, as is the time it keeps. Do not abuse it._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Typical Dumbledore. Can't give me a straight out comment. It always has to be cryptic.

The last package was wrapped rather crudely in parchment. A smile flickered onto my face. There was only one person here with that little experience in gift-giving.

I neatly pulled open the gift wrap, and set it to the side as I held the present in my hand. It was a very small porcelain serpent. It looked rather like a basilisk, but I imagine that he would know exactly how to create one. Its features were sculpted intricately, every detail designed perfectly. There was no doubt that it was done magically, but even so, it was incredible. I was almost positive he had developed it himself.

Tears sprang to my eyes. You know that feeling when you're hit with a wonderful realization and it feels like you just downed an entire glass of hot chocolate in one gulp? I felt that feeling at that moment.

Leontes and Tom were truly amazing friends. And Dumbledore was a really caring, considerate professor. I was so lucky to be around people like them, yet I cried and wallowed in self-pity for a terribly long time. I could be stuck in a different time, or I could never have met Tom and Leontes, and wouldn't have any friends at all. They didn't measure up to Harry and Ron, of course, but they were all I had. I should really be thankful that they're here for me.

The only problem was that I didn't want them to be there for me. I mean, why should I? Leontes is destined to spawn a narrow-minded prick who, in turn, will spawn his replica who has made the life of my friends, and my own, a living hell. And Tom is to become a murderous psychopath, who kills anyone and anything blocking his path to world domination. Not very promising associations, let me tell you. But there was no one else.

I once thought that Slytherins weren't really all that bad, that they were just misunderstood. I was wrong. Slytherins are only civil to Slytherins. I really didn't want to spend my time hanging out with people who did nothing but put down Gryffindors and plot schemes to bring down others. Tom and Leontes seemed to be the only ones in the house who didn't participate in these petty activities. Leontes was much too busy hitting on girls, and Tom was always reading or patrolling the corridors.

Yet, although they were the only ones I could stand to be around, I was still not sure I felt right about calling Tom my 'friend.' If Harry ever learned of it, I would lose my best friends. Not just my best friends, but I would possibly even be shunned by the Order. I just couldn't understand how someone like him could become an evil dark lord. I mean, sure, he's really mean. And bossy. And smart. And intimidating. And did I mention mean? But I just couldn't picture him growing up to be a monster, and he was really growing on me as well. I chose to ignore it for the time being.

I dressed myself quickly, and placed Tom's sculpture in my robe pocket, next to my wand. I descended the stairs into the common room. It was deserted, except for one figure sitting by the fire with a book. I took the seat next to him. He didn't even look up from his book.

"Thank you," I said quietly, looking into the fire. "It's really pretty."

Tom raised his head, a faint smile on his face. "I'm glad you think so. I made it myself. Thanks for the candy. It was good."

"I'm glad you think so," I echoed. "I bought it myself."

"You put so much creativity into your gifts, Granger," he responding, turning back to his book. "It really amazes me."

"I might have put more care into it if I had thought that I was receiving a gift," I stated.

"Do you really think that little of me, Granger?" He turned the page of his book.

"It isn't that I think that little of you. It's that you act like you hate me most of the time, and people generally don't give things to people they hate. Except maybe a few nasty words and a broken arm," I said truthfully.

"I don't hate you, Granger."

"..."

"I just don't like you very much."

"Oh. How comforting."

"What, you don't dislike me?"

"Well, I didn't a minute ago." I crossed my arms over my chest, in a mock-indignant way. He glanced up at me, an amused smile on his face. As usual, though, the smile didn't seem to reach his cobalt eyes.

"Well, that's your loss, I suppose," he responded arrogantly. That tone always gets on my nerves.

"Yes, but I think I can live with it," I replied, irritated. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find Leontes."

"Why?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business." I stood up.

"No need to get snappy, Granger," he said calmly. He had returned his attention to his book, his eyes freezing over again. "It isn't my business. Go ahead and do whatever the hell you want. Goodbye, Granger."

"Oh, I will," I retorted. "Goodbye, Riddle."

I left the common room, slightly steamed. I decided that I wouldn't talk to Tom again that day.

It turns out that Leontes was nowhere to be found. I asked around for him, and after an hour and a half, someone told me he had gone home last night for Christmas. I had forgotten he could apparate, and I was holed up in my room, so I hadn't known.

But Tom knew. And he sat there in the warm common room and let me search all over the school for someone who wasn't even there. Prat.

I decided to hang around the library for the rest of the day, stopping to pick up some food in the kitchens beforehand. I looked through books on time travel, just as I did nearly every time I was free. I left around dinnertime, disappointed that there was no information on random rooms that send you back to the 1940's. I was the last one to arrive, and several students had already left the table. Unfortunately, Tom wasn't one of those students. I took a seat on the other side of the table, hoping to eat quickly and go back to the library. I focused on my food completely, until I felt someone take a seat beside me. I glanced up. It was Dumbledore.

"Hello, Miss Granger," He said cheerfully.

"Hello Professor," I replied, sounding a bit lame compared to his holiday cheer.

"How are you doing?" he asked conversationally. "Your Christmas is going well, I hope?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I responded. "And my Christmas? It is going as well as can be expected, being away from my friends and family and all."

"Ah, I understand," he replied calmly. And that's what caused my anger to rise a little. What was he talking about? He didn't understand at all! And he's so sickeningly calm about it, it drives me insane. I know it isn't right to talk back to a teacher, but...

"No, actually, you don't," I replied, quietly, but hotly. "You don't understand one bit. I don't think I can take this anymore, being in this time. I want to go home. I want my friends back. I want to see my mum and dad again. I have to find a way out. I-I just have to. I have to go."

Wow, talk about mood swings. I didn't know where that came from, but I didn't pause to think on it. I left the Great Hall abruptly, and headed straight for the Astronomy Tower. I don't know what compelled me to take that route, but I did. When I reached it, I looked around for a spot that wasn't piled with snow. I found one around the corner from the door, and I sat down on the stone floor.

Going back in time hasn't been so good for my health. Ever since the first moment I arrived there, it was like I was lifted up by a rather brutal guy, thrown into a roller coaster car, and chained to the lap bar. This whole experience has not only been a roller coaster physically, but emotionally as well. I feared that by the time I was to go back home, I would have already gone mad. And it's all traced back to one person who I had the misfortune of meeting here. And, ironically enough, he had just taken a seat next to me atop the brutally cold astronomy tower.

"What the hell do you want, Riddle?" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he ordered bluntly. "And make it quick. I have things to do."

"WHAT!" I shouted. "I never _asked _you to come up here! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"I know you didn't ask me to come up here. Dumbledore did."

"And did he really believe that I was going to tell _you_? Of all people?"

"Oh, I know the answer to this one. Because I can read minds and everything. Granger, do you try to be an idiot? Or does it just come naturally?"

"I should ask _you_ the same question!"

"You should? Go on, then. I have an answer."

"Stop it!" I punched him as hard as I could on his arm. Then I did it again. And again. He just sat there calmly, looking up at the sky. I don't know what threw me into the bout of violence, but I continued hitting his arm as I spat each word at him. _"Get—away—from—me!—I—hate—you!"_

And then I broke down. I leaned back against the wall and began to cry. It was just too much, these past few days. I really didn't want to cry, because then Tom might think he has to comfort me, and then his head would explode. But I couldn't stop the tears. It was about as futile as one person standing in the Nile river, trying to stop it from flowing.

"Are you finished?" Came Tom's voice from beside me. He sounded cold as ever.

"I'm finished with _you,_ Tom," was my muffled reply, spoken through my hands. "I want you to go away. With you around, I can never lead a normal life. Just _go_."

"Sorry, Granger, but I can't do that," he said. "You could never lead a normal life anyway. I already know everything. I found out that first day I met you, and when you had that outburst at dinner, I overheard as well. I _told _you I could read you like a book."

"If you can read me like a book, then why do you need to ask me what's wrong?" I shot back, standing up to leave. He stood up as well, towering over me as usual.

"Look at me, Granger," he demanded, his serenity fading quickly. He forcefully grabbed my face around my chin and forced me to look up at him. His blue eyes stared into my own glaring brown ones. What is he doi-- Oh, damn it. Legilimency.

I closed my eyes quickly and squeezed them shut.

"Stop trying that crap with m--" I started. But I was cut off quickly by Tom. Not by his usual inconsiderate remark, but...

By his lips.

((A/N: And, that is the end of the story. I'm thankful for all those who reviewed, and hopefully you'll continue reading my works. It was great--- No, I'm totally kidding. I just thought I'd throw that in there. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. A whole eight pages! Woot! I was going to continue to write this chapter, but I figured I'd just leave off here and make you guys wait. Muahaha! This chapter is what my whole story is based on. I had a dream a while back that included all this happening in it. And that is what inspired my story. I added everything else to it, and voila! A story! Hermione, as you can see, is letting this whole time travel thing mess with her head, and she's having major mood swings. She's losing her sarcastic touch as well, but that's what happens when life is more stressful and sorrowful than fun. Hope you all liked the chapter, and another should be coming out...not very soon. I have band camp coming up, TWICE, and I have the Harry Potter book coming out and an Anime Convention I must prepare for. It'll be out before August 8th, though. Hopefully. Because if it isn't, school will get in the way and it won't be out for quite a while. But enough of my rambling. Review!))

**_Jess: _**Yes, only three. I apologize. When I mapped out the story, it was only going to be ten chapters. I didn't really intend for this story to be a long, meaningful one like most stories are. It's like a mini-series.

**_Nikki:_** Ah, thank you! You have a bright mind. I hate it when Hermione lusts after people. She's just not that type of person. I'm not sure if I'll write another Tom/Hermione story, because it'd just end up stupid. It would be much too similar to this one, and I'd have trouble thinking of new ideas. Sorry!

**_Black-rose23:_** Thanks! Sorry, a lame reply, but there's not much else to say to that...

**_LALALALALA SUSHIGIRL LALALALA:_** Ai, Ali, must you be so bold? The review did work, and if you aren't registered on here, you should be! They have tons of anime fics on here. Better than that piece of junk media miner. But anyways... I feel sorry for Stina, then. You and hyper in the same sentence doesn't sit well around other people. And that is great advice, about the chapter. I think I shall only make it 10 chapters. It's all I have. And Hiei is nowhere near as hot as Ed, so there's no need for you to preach that to me. But you and I are alike in the sense that we shall murder all fangirls in our way! Edward Elric fangirls, step down! Lol. We're such dorks. Peace out homey!

**_Dark lord shock:_** I'm glad you love it. It makes me feel so appreciated!(sniff)

**_CareBearErin:_ **Yes, I suppose that Leontes is a bit like Harry. Except much hotter. I'm glad you liked it!


	9. A Little Fall of Snow

Chapter Nine: A Little Fall of Snow 

Though it only lasted a second or two, the kiss felt like it had gone on forever. Definitely NOT to my liking.

Or so I told myself repeatedly.

Tom pulled back rather quickly, as though burned, and he stared at me with a look of deep loathing and immense confusion. The only reason he stared was because he was obviously running through a ton of evil, degrading insults to throw at me. But he couldn't form them at the moment. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out. I should have said something like, "Wow, Tom, I know I'm irresistible, but you could have asked…" but he looked to be on the edge. And besides, I couldn't really find my voice at the moment either.

Snow had begun to fall just then. It was really gorgeous, the scene in which I was in. Flurries of snow were falling and clinging to Tom's hair. His eyes were still fixed on me, glaring. And I realized something that unsettled me greatly.

He looks kind of cute when he's angry.

I took a step backwards, into the wall, because the small amount of space between us was rather uncomfortable, made even more so by my thought process. I think he took offense to that, because his scowl deepened. After another second of (nothing), he abruptly turned and ran down the stairs.

I smoothed out my hair, staring off blankly as a shower of snowflakes fluttered down from my head. I leaned back against the wall and slid down onto the cold stone floor, melted snow seeping through my robes.

Why did he do that? I asked myself over and over again, long after the moon rose into the sky, but not the slightest hint of an answer graced my mind. My stomach was flipping around inside me, causing a rather irritating sensation. My wet clothing threatened me with hypothermia, but I didn't even notice then. I just couldn't understand what drove Tom to do that. He couldn't possibly have feelings for me. Well, feelings other than hatred and irritation. And what if he did? I don't have feelings for him in return.

…Do I?

No. No, no, no. Uh-uh. Never.

…?

The whole time I had been in the past, I disliked Tom. And I was perfectly okay with that. Sure, I had considered him a friend, and I tolerated him, but deep down, I despised him with every fiber of my being. And I was positive the feeling was mutual. Until now.

But maybe I'm just thinking into it too deep. He's a guy, and his hormones are probably just as raging as any other teenage boy in the school. That doesn't mean that he has any romantic interest in me. But really, considering who he is, you'd think he'd have some control over his hormones.

You know what? I think he just slipped on some melted snow and fell into me. That's why he looked so confused. Yes, that has to be it. He slipped, and I'm being stupid... Thinking about Tom... Pfft... I guess I can stop now... Yes, here I am, on the astronomy tower, definitely NOT thinking about Tom…Ahh! I can't believe I just kissed a future psycho-killer! Voldemort! What is wrong with me? No more thinking…

I stood up, my clothes soaking wet, and started the trek to the common room. Lost in un-thought. I was thinking so hard about not thinking, that I found myself standing before the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Venomous Tentacula," I stated absentmindedly, not even looking up.

"Incorrect! And you are a Slytherin! What are you doing here? Get back to your correct common room!" The Fat Lady spouted off angrily. I started at the outburst. Slytherin? Wha--? Oh. Yeah.

I turned off in another direction and ran. I didn't stop running until I had reached the entrance hall. I collapsed at the bottom of the stairs, exhausted and feeling rather cold. My clothes were still wet. I giggled a little bit at the fact that I was having trouble getting up. I pulled myself up against the stair railing, and stumbled to the door that led to the dungeons, feeling faint. It was past curfew, so if I were to get caught, I'd be in loads of trouble. I pulled open the door and, not expecting anyone to be there, gasped, jumping a little into the air.

Tom was standing in the doorway, about to make his nightly rounds. His face was completely lacking expression, and he just stared blankly at me. I made my face as stony as possible, and I walked around him, not caring that I shoved him out of the way as I did so. I heard the door close behind me, and I figured he had gone the other way. I sneezed a few times, and I staggered a little, as the corridor drifted around me. I felt like I was on a boat. Or, locked inside a stuffy boat in the arctic ocean with no heater. And I was sweating. A lot. I don't think that's a good sign, but at the time, I was so focused on getting away from him that I didn't care.

I held on to the grooves in the wall as I made my way down the corridor, slowly. I tripped over my feet and fell down to my knees.

'_I wonder what would happen if I died here_,' I thought deliriously as I pulled myself back up. '_Would they send my body to the future?"_

I don't know where that thought came from, but it made me laugh hysterically for some reason. I was getting really sick and delirious, but I was too far out to notice that I was. I wasn't even making sense to myself. It was a good thing Tom wasn't there to see.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Granger?" said a voice behind me.

Damn. Spoke too soon.

"Nothing at all, Riddle!" I laughed, spinning around. "What's wrong with you?"

"Something is the matter," he stated, sounding a bit irritated. "Why are you dancing around like a four-year-old?"

"Because I am four!" I giggled, prancing clumsily down the corridor to the common room, Tom following close behind. He grabbed my shoulders and turned my around to face him. I tried to break free, to dance some more, but he was rather strong. I pouted, still bouncing around where I stood. "Aww, Tom, you ruin all my fun. You're such a bore!"

"Granger, have you been drinking?" He asked, his grip a little tighter than before.

"I think so," I said, placing a finger thoughtfully on my chin. I looked down at my robes and wrung some of the water out of them. "My clothes are all wet. I suppose I spilled my drink on them. Oh, how clumsy of me!"

His grip let up, and he looked really…angry. I giggled and pulled free of Tom's grasp. I spun around once, and fell down. All of a sudden, I felt really tired. I tried to hoist myself up, so I could go to sleep in my bed, but I couldn't regain my balance and I fell again.

"Ouch…" I muttered as I tried to get up again. I felt a strong pair of hands pull me up again, and I batted them away. "I don't need your help, Tom! I can make it to the common room on my own!"

"No, you can't," he said, his voice tinged with…something. I couldn't tell what it was, in my present state. "You need to—"

"Oh, don't tell me what I need to do," I told him, a bit angrily. I wanted to sleep, and he was stopping me. "I need to go to sleep. And if you keep this up, I won't be able to."

I sneezed several times during this, and each time made me more and more exhausted. I slumped down against the wall purposely, ad leaned my head against it.

"Good night, Tom," I mumbled sleepily. "I'll see you in the morning."

"No, Granger," he said, crouching down in front of me. He shook me a little, to keep me awake. "I need you to tell me where you just came from."

"The Astronomy Tower," I whispered, my eyes sliding shut. Tom shook me again. He leaned in closer, his warm breath lessening the cold on my face. The heat from his body made me feel a little less cold, but much more tired than before.

"You were there all that time?" he asked, his voice becoming a little panicky. "Is that why you're all wet?"

I half-closed my eyes again and giggled.

"You're awfully close to me, Tom. Are you going to kiss me again?"

He pulled back at that. I was a bit sorry that the heat from his breath was gone from my face, but I ignored it for the moment. I opened my eyes a little, and saw that he was looking directly at me, a look of irritation etched on his handsome features…(What? I was delirious!)

And then he reached out his hand and placed it gently against my forehead. His face displayed concern when he removed his hand.

"Granger, you're sick," he said softly. "You have a fever, and I need to get you to the hospital wing. Come on."

He lifted me up and cradled me. He started off quickly out the door, and his gentle manner changed dramatically as my eyes began to close.

"Granger, you idiot!" he whispered angrily to me. "Don't go to sleep! Stay up! Come on!"

"But I'm…so…tired," I muttered, sleep nearly taking over me.

"You can't sleep! You'll die!" he continued frantically, bouncing me in his arms. That kept me awake for a little bit, but soon it just felt like I was being rocked to sleep. "Granger, come on!"

We were nearing the hospital wing, and I was fading pretty fast. Not thinking clearly, I looked up at Tom.

"Tom?" I said weakly.

"What is it Granger?" he replied, obviously relieved that I wasn't asleep.

"Don't kiss me anymore," I said, my eyes closing. "It kind of hurts my head, and I think that's why I'm sick now."

"Erm…Alright then Granger," he replied, looking at me with an amused, but slightly panicked, expression. "I won't."

I slipped into sleep just then, so I don't know what happened afterwards.

I'm sorry to say that I didn't make it through the night, and I died peacefully in my sleep.

Ha, kidding. But you knew that, right?

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0...0…0...0...0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

((A/N: Short, yes, I know. But so is Daniel Radcliffe, and he's still hot. I'm really sorry it took so long. I just couldn't decide whether I wanted to continue with it or not. But I decided that I will, obviously. And I may even create a sequel! Actually, I probably won't, but let me know if that's what you guys want. Keep in mind that it will be another ship. Namely, Draco/Hermione. Okay then…I got SO MANY reviews! Sure, most of them were angry outbursts because I said I wouldn't continue the fic, but they were reviews all the same. Thanks guys! If any of you would like to contact me, my AIM is (Poikaer) and my MSN is Alrighty then, here are my replies…))

Amaranthine.Amour: Well, here's your early birthday present! Woot!

dark lord shock: "OMG" is right! Lol. I was shocked at how well that cliffy turned out. I've never written one before…

sailorsuns: (bows) Oh, thankyou!

Setsuna Bu: Yep, there's action. And there's more where that came from!

Jess: Yes, I know. Everyone hates cliffies. I do too. But I thought it was appropriate.

CareBearErin: Wow, so deep! I didn't really think too hard on the presents. I just decided on random stuff. And Malfoy didn't know that she had to go back in time. He was just toying with her to get on her nerves. He knew that, as head girl, she would be inclined to follow him to find out what he was up to. I was fate that led her into that corridor. Not Malfoy. And I liked the fact that he kissed her as well. Except that I wish it was me…(sigh) Thanks for the review!

Yummyguitars: Glad you liked it! And my screen name is Poikaer, as you already know.

I x am x Nobody: Aww, I'm touched! I'm glad you reviewed, because it makes me feel special. Lol.

Sakuya Kaleido: Yep, Tom definitely knows she's from the future.

ShepStep: YES! I'm always happy to convert people to the best ship of all time. And thanks for the compliments. You're making me blush.

Black-rose23: Eh, that's okay. You probably won't find this one for a while, too. Heh. Hope you liked the reaction.

ThingsMakeMeHappy: Please don't cry! It's up, it's up! Lol! Malfoy will not change at all. Nothing will. This was all destiny. Ai, I don't think I'll explain this again. You'll find out more in the end.

Gywnn-Potter: ? Okay then…Just email me or AIM me if you have that many questions. I'm online nearly every day.

Hermione Charlotte Granger: Not quite August 8th, eh? Hope you liked it! Don't worry, I'm obviously not quitting the story. You can breathe again!

Learson: I'm continuing it. Don't worry.

Dracodolenz: Okay, okay! Now there's only 4 authors who did it!

vla1diva: You're right. Actually, it was really your review that made me realize that it doesn't really need to coincide with the book. So, all my reviewers can thank you, and another reviewer who emailed me personally.

Nicole: I know! Wasn't it sad? I cried for about an hour after I finished it! JK Rowling is sooo mean! But she didn't stop me. Though it came close…

BellonaBellatrix: First of all, I despise you penname. I'm sorry, but Bellatrix isn't my favorite person at the moment. Nothing personal. Moving on, though, I will not discontinue this story. I promise.

L'amour Doux: Was it you that emailed me a long list of reasons as to why I should keep writing? If it is, then you have yourself to thank for me continuing this story. You and "vlaldiva." Thanks for the review!

Lilac: I'm glad you like it. I'll continue it.

Heavenly Grace: Refer to above

Livethroughtheatre: Refer to above

Ocean Queen Kai: refer to above

dark lady shock: refer to above (except, you need mental help. And your sister needs anger management…)

Gallaz: Woot! Thanks!

Hpfanf: You're very welcome! I love all this support, guys! It makes me feel all warm inside! 

Zenya Taki: I'm glad you liked it!

mors4caudices: Okay, it's going.

Shi-Sha Hariken: Just a bit of foreshadowing there… ; ) No, not really, they won't get married.


	10. Drink With Me

Chapter 10: Drink With Me 

My eyes slid open slowly, but snapped shut again as a harsh light assaulted them. I blinked several times, trying to adjust to the bright white-ness of the Hospital Wing.

Wait, the Hospital Wing? I opened my eyes completely and pulled myself into a sitting position.

'Why on earth am I in the Hospital Wing? I don't remember getting hurt… The last thing I remember is what happened on the Astronomy Towe, with all the snow and…oh. I remember now.'

Flashes of memories flickered in my mind, me stumbling down a hallway, collapsing, and Tom carrying me… The flashes would have continued, but I was startled out of my thoughts. I jumped at the sound of a cough next to me, and my head turned so quickly that I heard my neck crack, hoping against hope that I wouldn't see what I thought I was about to see. There, sleeping awkwardly in the chair next to me was…

Leontes?

I was too shocked to do anything. Firstly, I was half-expecting to see Tom there, after what happened yesterday. That always seems to happen in books. Something romantic happens between the main characters, but some unforeseen incident occurs, and the guy has to carry his love interest to wherever it is that will help them heal from their tragic wounds. Then she wakes up to her prince charming sitting beside her, sleeping in a chair.

Luckily for my sanity, Tom was not sleeping peacefully in a chair next to my bed. Maybe that's a sign that the whole situation won't end up like those sappy love stories.

I was never one for romance novels, anyways.

The second reason I was so shocked was that it was Leontes there.

A Malfoy.

Sleeping uncomfortably in a chair.

A _Malfoy._

I almost wish I had a camera at that moment, because the things I could do with blackmail like that…(insert evil laugh here)

Just as I was thinking that, Leontes stirred, his eyes completing the same adjusting pattern as mine when I woke. When his eyes were fixed, he shifted his bleary gaze over to me and offered a tired smile.

"What are we going to do with you, Granger?" he asked good-naturedly. "Second time in less than a year. Or so I hear, anyways."

"What happened?" I queried, my voice broken up a little from lack of talking. "I remember very little…"

"You went off and got yourself hypothermia," he answered lightly, his smile slanting into a bit of a smirk. "You've been here for nearly three days."

"Oh," I replied lamely. "Good job, Hermione."

"Not quite, Madame Granger. It is Tom who should be receiving that comment."

"I guess you're right. Where is he anyways?"

"I'm not sure. I've been here most of the time. I think he just dropped you off and left. He hasn't been here once."

"Oh." Well, at least he isn't blunt. Way to spare a girl's feelings, Leontes. Really.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. I'm just…" I paused, thinking of how to put into words the slight sinking feeling in my stomach when he told me that. It was a very unwelcome feeling, considering the circumstances. Why did it matter that Tom hadn't come? He's _Voldemort_ for goodness' sake! Did I really expect him to sit by my bed, waiting anxiously for me to wake?

Those damn romance novels. Putting sick, twisted ideas into my head. They should be burned five times over.

"I'm just…bored in here," I lied. "Can I leave now?"

"You should be fine now, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey declared, making Leontes and I jump. My goodness, that woman just pops up out of nowhere!

Leontes beamed. "That's wonderful!" he declared ostentatiously, rising from his seat swiftly. "You truly are an amazing nurse, Madame Pomfrey!" He then turned to me and held out his hand.

"Come, my dear Hermione! It's a Hogsmeade weekend! We've no time to spare!" With that, Leontes grabbed my hand and dragged me from the Hospital Wing.

……………………………………………………………

The chill in the air was almost painful, piercing me like white-hot needles. It wasn't a very pleasant experience, considering I had just left the Hospital Wing, and was still recovering from hypothermia. But I ignored it for the sake of Leontes, who seemed relieved that I was still alive.

I feel so loved!

He led me down the street, trudging through the tick layer of snow, to the Three Broomsticks. We sat in a booth in the corner, and Leontes ordered three butterbeers. I threw him an amused glance.

"Thirsty today, hm?" I teased him.

"Oh, no. Someone is meeting me here," he responded vaguely, looking over at the door.

"Who?" I queried, not wanting to intrude if he had decided to bring a lady friend along today.

"Oh, no one important…Oh, here he is now!" Leontes declared waving his arm wildly in the air.

I looked over to where he was facing, and much to my dismay, I saw Tom sauntering over to us. He hesitated a bit when he noticed me there, but kept going, striding confidently to our booth.

Arrogant git.

"Good afternoon, Malfoy. Granger, good to see you…alive." He said with a slight smirk, clearly not caring that he looked as if he'd have loved nothing better than my death.

Inconsiderate, arrogant git.

He slid into the booth, taking a seat directly across from me. I edged my way unnoticeably toward the other side. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Leontes rubbing his ear. I know that trick.

Suddenly, a simpering Ravenclaw ran up to Leontes playing with her dark hair and giggling sporadically. Now that is truly talented acting. If I could pull that off, think of the trouble I could have gotten us out of.

"Hey, Leontes," she giggled, rather annoyingly, while moving around in her spot like an unnaturally shy little girl, even though I knew for a fact that this girl was a seventh year. I had helped her with homework not too long ago. She gestured over to a group of oblivious girls, who were drinking butterbeer and talking quietly. "Want to come to Zonko's with us?"

"Why, I'd love to!" Leontes responded over-dramatically. He glanced over at us slyly. "That is, if it's okay with my friends here…"

Tom and I glared viciously at him.

"Well, then, it's settled!" Leontes declared, rising from his seat and edging away from us. "I'll see you back at the school!"

Tom and I continued to glare viciously at him. Tom's hand twitched.

Leontes rushed out of the store with a guilty smile, obviously fearing for his life. That left just Tom and I.

It was kind of uncomfortable, really, sitting silently in a corner booth with a teenaged psycho-killer who had kissed me not too long ago. I didn't really have much to say to him. And I could pretty much infer that he didn't have too much to say to me either.

Can you say, "awkward…?"

We sat in silence, looking down at out bottles of butterbeer. We took sips every once in a while. Either of us could have left, to wander around Hogmeade or go back to the school. Something just kept me sitting there.

I like to think it was courtesy.

Although the pub was loud and hectic around us, it felt to me like I could hear a pin drop. And so I jumped when Tom broke the silence.

"That was really stupid of you, you know," he said, tossing an accusing glance over at me. "You can't sit up in the snow and expect to feel healthy afterwards."

I looked over at him. Did he really care? About my health? That's really sw—

"You were really heavy, too, and it took time to carry you all that way to the Hospital Wing," he added as an afterthought.

I spoke to soon. I always do.

"Well, I'm sorry I inconvenienced you," I replied snidely. "You know, you could have just levitated me, you idiot. Top of the class my a—"

"Ah, so you're a poet now? I certainly hope you're better with words than you are with your common sense."

"Why don't you jump off a glacier or something?"

"Granger, Granger, Granger. If I jumped off a glacier, who'd be here to save your arse when you play out in the snow too long?"

"Excuse me, Riddle, but I don't need anyone to 'save my arse.' I don't recall asking you to carry me up to the Hospital Wing!"

"Of course you don't. You were delusional and dying. I suppose I'll just let you run off to the common room next time and die in your sleep."

"You know, I wouldn't have needed to if it hadn't been for you!" My voice was decreasing in volume, but turning to a harsh whisper.

Tom scoffed. "Oh yes, let's all find a way to blame it on that bully Tom. Because he forced you to sit out there for hours in the cold."

"If you hadn't kissed me, then I would have just come right in later,"

Tom paled slightly, his eyes narrowing. "W-what does that have to do with anything? You still could have come inside!"

"I didn't want to see you! Why would I come inside after that, only to see your brooding face and to hear your insults that are completely uncalled for?" I asked venomously.

It was odd talking about it, but I was too riled up to even realize that it wasn't something he was too keen to talk about.

"My insults aren't uncalled for. If you weren't such a brainless priss, it would then be uncalled for. And I would have stayed out of your way completely if you had come in. I had no desire to talk to you either. Stop trying to pin the situation on me, when you are equally at fault."

"Brainless! Equally at fault! What are you talking about? I didn't ask for you to come up after me! I didn't ask for you to kiss me! Oh, but you aren't at fault. I suppose you just slipped on the ice and fell into me, right? And my face was already turned up, so it's my fault you landed that way, hm?"

Tom was reddening very slightly. It was either from embarrassment or anger. I'd choose the latter. Voldemort doesn't get embarrassed.

"It was an accident, Granger," he stated, his voice deathly calm. "Don't make more out of it than there needs to be."

My stomach squirmed at this. I must have just, er, drank too much butterbeer. That has got to be it. The feeling of mild disappointment was a figment of my imagination. I think I'm going senile.

"I-I need to go," I declared. I stood up, setting my butterbeer down lightly. I slid out of the booth and strode out the door, feeling Tom's cold but perplexed glare penetrating my back. I needed to get away from him.

I always did, now that I think about it. I could never seem to quench that feeling I got. I dislike it immensely, and when I'm around him, it's worse. That flippy feeling in my stomach. And it isn't him doing it of his own accord. I know when I'm being "charmed." This feeling only comes when he's threatening me, or glaring at me, or being his usual disagreeable self. And why that makes me feel like this, I can't even begin to comprehend.

It had only come up recently. Perhaps a little before Christmas, and the incident in the Astronomy Tower. I blatantly ignored it, but it was really difficult, seeing as Tom was always there. I don't understand why, because he obviously hated me, and even he could tell that I wouldn't run away so far into the year. I just wanted him to stay away from me. I didn't like that feeling, and I especially didn't like WHY it was occurring.

I was forced to accept it that night. Which is why I wish this whole time thing would hurry. I wanted to go home before something happened. Something I would regret.

Like…

Like getting too attached to this time. What'd you think I was going to say?

I hurried back up to the school, relieved that Tom wasn't the type to chase someone and grind out what's wrong with them. I didn't need that. I needed to go back to my time. I needed Tom to stay away. He and his gorgeous hair. And his dazzling smile. And--

Argh! Damn my teenage hormones!

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

((A/N: Alright guys. There it is. Obviously, I haven't decided to end it at 10 chapters. It'll probably go on for another few. I also have an excerpt from the sequel that is posted after the replies to my reviews. I haven't exactly started the sequel yet, but this is a piece of writing for my English class that inspired it, so naturally it will be in the story. Luckily for me, at the time I was writing this argument between Tom and Hermione, I was also engaging in a rather vicious row with one of my friends. He ticked me off so much, I had to completely restrain myself when I was writing this, because I almost had Hermione go off into a rant like I wanted to do. What went on between these two was about 1/50th of my actual frustration. But, enough about my life story, and on to the reviews! Please, let me know how you feel about that excerpt at the end. Hermione isn't very sarcastic, but you wouldn't be either if you were being chased down by Death Eaters!))

Well, whoever you are, I'm glad you like it! I don't really care what people say either, so power up!

mors4caudices: Okay, I'm going, I'm going…

Shi-Sha Hariken: Really? I LOVE time travel fics, but only ones that aren't written crappy. Which is not very many, because some people just don't know how to write…

Gallaz: Roger that!

sarklover826: Coolie! Thanks for your review Jess! Keep up the good…er…reviewing!

Mereret: Amen, girlie! I will marry Tom, if it's the last thing I do!

CareBearErin: Yep, life works like that sometimes. Just when you think you're safe… I've never actually been that sick before, so I just randomly guessed how someone with hypothermia would act. I've heard of some people being delirious.

i luv ur work: Wow, I feel like such a star! I have people naming themselves in positive phrases for me! (waves to crowd of fans) Thanks for your review!

Gywnn-Potter: Yep yep! There's a sequel on its way! I already have the prologue written!

Okay!

Michaeljnluver: Yay! I'm always afraid that Tom's characterization is off, but I'm glad someone thinks it isn't!

I x Am x Nobody: I'm happy, too! We have so much in common, really…

Black-rose23: Ah, my most faithful reviewer! I heart you! I'm glad your bro is a computer genius! Mine is just, as he calls it, a "Sandwich Artist." That's just a fancy way of saying he works at Subway. I hate that place…Thanks for your review!

Ll: yes, that's me. Brutally honest and loving it! I didn't think people actually read the Author's notes, considering all the reviews I get that prove that people don't read them! I wish they could all be more like you!

Demonstar: Yes! Another one who approves! Please, you're inflating my head!

Rachey Poos: Rachey-Poos! I forgot you were a reader! I hope you like this chapter, too. Unthinking is great fun. I always used to have to unthink about Yun. Now that I'm "over him" I don't need to anymore. We just fight relentlessly now. Yay! Back to the way things are supposed to be! I use a lot of real life experiences in my story, in case you haven't noticed! And I agree, the kissing was pretty hot…

Crazy Kawaii: Thanks! I liked Take My Heart Away, but I cried at the ending…Such a sad story…I think you need some sleep, there, buddy…

Bittersweet-Rose: Wow, I glad you like it, but you guys really should go to sleep! It will be there in the morning!

Googlebear: Tada! How'd you like it?

Pommygal: No, it wasn't a cliffhanger. Hermione was sick because she sat out in the snow. People generally get hypothermia from that, so I hope it was okay… Thanks for your review, but maybe you should limit your caffeine intake, hm? And just a "Bye!" would work out just fine…

Mandi: Hooray! Thanks for liking it!

Excerpt from "Tempting Fate" 

_I struggled through the forest, fleeing the whispered voices and haunting footsteps that echoed in the silence of the dusk. I heard a slow, steady trickling coming from somewhere to my left. I bolted off in that direction, adrenaline streaking through every limb in my body. I came across a small stream, the water glinting ever so slightly in the fading glare of the setting sun. Glancing around at the surrounding trees, I searched for a place to hide from the oncoming horrors._

_I slid behind a particularly tall tree, my thick brown hair looking more frazzled than ever. I took labored breaths behind my hand, trying my hardest to keep quiet._

_After this is over, he's going to die. Slowly and painfully. I'm going to tear that ferret apart. Graahh! That idiot! If he wasn't so dense, I might not be in this predicament. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut for once?_

_After my breathing slowed, all I could hear was the stream running along the bank. My ears were strained, probing for any sound of footsteps, voices, sighs, or whispers. I chanced a glance around the tree, my coffee-hued eyes peering cautiously around the forest._

_I stiffened as I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I took a deep breath and snuck over to another tree, meters from where I stood. I pressed my back to the tree, shivering slightly against the brisk autumn breeze. The leaves rustled quietly, almost mockingly, in the wind. My shadow mirrored my movements, or lack thereof, but was slowly fading away with the sunlight. No sound greeted my ears, so I took another reckless glance around the tree, and my rapidly beating heart slowed a bit. Everything was still, and the only sound was the soft murmur of the wind. The puffs of fog that my warm breath created obscured my vision slightly with every silent gasp of air._

When the fog cleared, my next breath caught in my throat. Dark figures were emerging from behind nearly a dozen of the trees lining the stream. They seemed to glare at me as they peered around the trees, closing in menacingly and incredibly slowly. I started to back away, but changed my mind. I stood firmly where I was, reaching my hand into my cloak. The black-cloaked figures imitated my action. There was a flurry of swift movement, a flash of light, and all was plunged into darkness.

"_Damn you, Draco!"_


	11. Finale

Chapter 11: Finale

Needless to say, it wasn't safe for me to be around Tom too much. It would make going back much easier when the time came if I avoided him for a while.

So, naturally, I was seeing much more of Tom than I ever have.

I can't seem to figure out what my issue is. My heart seems to be opposing my brain, the way it speeds up whenever I see Tom. My stomach is teaming up with my heart, too. Along with Leontes.

Traitor.

For the next month or so, he was everywhere I turned, asking me to come for a walk, or come down to the kitchens with him. And Tom would mysteriously meet us there. Of course, he'd leave as soon as he noticed I was there, frequently shooting Leontes death glares. After the third time, I caught on to what he was doing, and politely declined to accompany him anywhere.

Classes were only getting harder, and much more competitive. Tom and I were fighting to be top of the class, resulting in rather violent tactics. We'd curse each other quite often, to put the other behind while we tried to perfect a spell the quickest. He had me beat more than once, and it seemed I was falling behind ever so slightly.

But the days wore on, as did the weeks. Before I knew it, it was Valentine's Day. My worst nightmare. Luckily, Lockhart wasn't there to send those dreadfully tacky cherubs around, tailing people and singing them valentines. Ugh.

But notes were flying around, little pink paper airplanes that had hearts flashing on them. Some had a box of chocolates hanging from them, others had little gifts resting atop the planes. They were rather cute, I must admit. And I hoped beyond anything that I wouldn't receive one. But…

I did. I had received several, predictably. One from Leontes, which had a large, heart-shaped box of chocolates dangling from the fine claret parchment, and one from a Hufflepuff fifth year that I had helped a few months ago. It was pastel pink with yellow hearts, and had a pretty pink quill sitting in the crevice of the plane. Sadly, I never was too entranced by the color pink. The final one, although it was signed, "Yours Forever, Tom Riddle," was quite obviously from Leontes. It had taken several different planes to carry the massive container of chocolate that was sent with it. It was rather embarrassing, really, to receive such a thing in the middle of Transfiguration. Not nearly as embarrassing, however, as it must have been for Tom.

Not only was he credited for the valentine I received, but he had also received a few valentines of his own. Oh, I'm sorry. I meant a few dozen. Tom, although he was relatively bookish and surly, was very much admired by the ladies at Hogwarts. Not that I can blame them, of course, but I'm trying to steer away from that right now. He wasn't lying when he said he could always charm the people he needed to. It seems like he can charm the people he doesn't need to as well.

I sent him one, too. Nothing ostentatious, just a little green heart that fluttered around his head. It was meant to be irritating, but he didn't seem to mind it. I didn't sign it, either, so I couldn't figure out why he just let it be. I would have ripped it to shreds within the first ten minutes.

That night, after curfew had passed, I walked into the empty common room to find him lounging on the floor next to the fireplace, casually flicking the singing chocolates and vibrant valentines into the roaring flames while my little green valentine flapped about his head like a butterfly. It didn't really come as a surprise that he derived some sort of sick pleasure from burning people's declarations of love and admiration. But it was still mean.

"Ever the sweetheart, I see," I spoke as I walked toward the staircase. He stiffened slightly, but didn't look back. He must have been quite shocked, as I hadn't spoken to him since the incident on the rooftop.

"I suppose they think I am, considering all this," he spoke coldly, the tone of his voice sending chills up my spine. He grasped my valentine carefully with his thumb and forefinger, waving it beside his head. "I didn't think you did either."

"Don't get too puffed up, Riddle," I responded lightly, pausing at the base of the stairs. "It was meant to annoy and distract you during class. Did it work?"

He turned his head slightly, the fire outlining his silhouette. All I could see was his left eye glistening. Out of irritation or amusement? I couldn't tell. He turned his head back toward the fire, releasing a barely audible sigh.

"Come here, Granger," he demanded, his voice much softer than I expected.

"Why?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because I asked you to," he responded.

"You didn't ask, Riddle, you told me to."

"Please." He released the green heart into the air again, and tossed the entire pile of valentines into the fire. The fireplace crackled and sizzled as the paper curled into cinders and the enchanted chocolates melted into the wood. Although his "please" was a statement rather than a question, I reluctantly took a few steps toward where he was seated. I sank into the couch beside him as he stood up slowly. He turned around halfway and stuck his hands into his pockets, looking at me. With the firelight dancing across his face, his eyes looked so pretty. You'd think that, with half his face covered in shadow, he'd look sinister. But he looked almost kind.

My stomach clenched, and I averted my eyes. It would be quite embarrassing if he was to see into my mind at that particular moment. I could feel his eyes boring into my face, but I continued to look away. Then, suddenly, he was kneeling right in front of me. He had grasped my wrists in his hands and was looking at me intently.

"Why won't you look at me?" he murmured, his soft breath caressing my face. No, his hot breath hitting my face. Must get out of this mindset…

"I…I can't. I don't like you being able to…to see what I'm thinking…" I stammered. My heart was pounding in my chest. He was too close to me, and it was taking a toll on my self-control. Must not look up…Must not look up…

"What don't you want me to see?" he asked. Jerk. Somehow, he knew exactly what I didn't want him to see. And that's what was making me so uncomfortable. And I became even more uncomfortable when he released one of my wrists and placed his hand under my chin and tried to get me to look at him. De ja vu. My only choices were to close my eyes or look at him. Both could turn out disastrous. I chose the former. De ja vu yet again. And then the clincher. He kissed me. Again. But this one lasted longer.

I was too shocked to move or do anything. His hand went from my chin to behind my neck, as if he was trying to hold me in place. I felt incredibly light-headed and disoriented. Why me? Of all the normal girls in the school that were clamoring for his attention, why did he choose me? It seemed like he was trying to hurt me. He knew I wasn't from his time, that I wasn't going to be there for long. Why me?

And an even more important question: Why _him_? He was destined to be the Dark Lord, fated to destroy families and friendships. Of all the people this could have happened to, why did it have to be Tom and I? Enemies from two different times, two different lifestyles, two different goals in life.

Why us?

When they said opposites attract, I didn't think it would be so true.

I gained control of myself temporarily, and I took the opportunity to pull away from him, which was difficult because I was pretty far back against the couch by then. I turned my head toward the fire, breathing heavily and willing myself to keep looking that way.

"No, no, no," I murmured, watching the flames dance in the hearth. "We…Tom, we can't…This is…Gah!"

I pushed him off me and stood up abruptly.

"Why are you doing this!" I asked, keeping my voice as low as possible so the other students wouldn't be woken. "You know everything! You know I can't stay here! It's just going to complicate things…"

"Granger, why do you think into things so much?" Tom stood up as well, his voice teeming with frustration.

"It's the only thing I can do in a situation like this! It's…it's you! Of all people! And—"

"Me? Of all people? What—"

"Don't ask, Tom! I can't have these feelings! I can't let myself get attached to this time!" I was nearly crying, the salty tears burning my eyes as they tried to escape.

Tom turned away from me, gazing once again into the fire. He looked upset, and I couldn't help but feel a mixture of glee and pain at his expression. The devil on my shoulder was clapping, exclaiming, "Yes! Serves that evil mass murderer right!" I do believe I've lost my mind.

"You're right, _Hermione_," he spoke softly to the hearth. I was a bit shocked that the ice in his voice didn't freeze the fire. It certainly rendered me frozen. He refused to look at me. "I wouldn't want _you_ to get hurt. I wouldn't want to break _your_ heart or keep _you_ from getting back to _your_ own time. I wouldn't want to ruin _your_ reputation or morals."

I caught his meaning well enough. And he was right. But was it really just for me? Does it have anything to do with the world? I guess I should stop trying to justify my selfish tendencies. I _was_ being selfish. I'm a cold-hearted prick. I admit it. But what if it was passed down in history? Or if I returned and the wizarding world learned of it? I could see the headlines:

HERMIONE GRANGER: VOLDEMORT"S SECRET LOVER.

Oh, how would I go out into public? Was it really worth it to get involved with a heartless killer, just because I was attracted to him? It wasn't. I had made my decision, and it wouldn't do to go back on it. And it made me angry that I couldn't. So I took it out on the person closest to me.

"Don't you think _you're_ being selfish?" I asked viciously. "You want me to risk everything to make _you_ happy. You have no right to call me self-centered when you're being the same way! There's no way to have a relationship without selfishness on _both_ sides!"

"Then can't there be a compromise?" he asked, frustrated. He turned to face me, taking a step forward. My little green heart was still fluttering around his head, but he didn't seem to notice.

"There isn't a way to compromise in this situation," I stated with finality. "That's it. Stop pushing it. I wish we could do something about it…and maybe if it was someone else…I –"

"Why do you keep saying that? What is it, Hermione? What goes on in the future that it's only me that can't work?"

"I—I can't say anything! I didn't…I…I'm going to bed," I started to walk away, but Tom grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around so we were uncomfortably close again. I looked at his chest rather than his face.

"What is it? Tell me, Granger, or I'll have to see for myself."

"No."

"I don't want to do this by force."

"Then don't."

"You're so frustrating!" He gripped my head and turned it up to face him. I closed my eyes again. He shook me slightly. "Stop doing that!"

"Let go of me." I tried stating it calmly, but my voice cracked. Tears leaked, one by one, from my eyes. Tom wiped them away with his thumb. His voice softened considerably.

"Please, don't cry. Just open your eyes, Hermione."

His voice surprised me, so I opened them slowly, as if in a trance. Once our eyes locked, I couldn't look away. I could feel him looking into my mind, watching my thoughts run by like a movie. It felt comforting to look at him like this, to see his features up close. There was just…less pressure to hide my thoughts, I suppose.

That would be my downfall.

It was then I noticed he was looking at me, rather than into my head. His mouth was quirked into a slight smirk, a self-satisfied expression.

"So that's it then," he stated. "I do succeed. Excellent. Thank you, Miss Granger, for your help. I have no use for you anymore."

He walked over to the fire, leaving me stunned in my spot. He was acting? The whole time? Just for…no. I…I can't believe it. I can't believe how foolish I was for believing him! I'm such an idiot! My tears stopped. I was angry. No more sorrow, pain, sympathy. I was consumed with anger. I drew out my wand.

"You don't change, do you Tom?" I asked, my voice low and deadly. "You ruin people's lives by playing with their emotions. You do now, and you will for as long as you live. Pathetic."

He laughed coldly, turning around. His wand was out already. "Really, Granger? I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the tip."

He waved his wand and my trunk came down the stairs. I glanced at it, and he took this opportunity to disarm me. Damn him. He shot me a dazzling smile, his trademark one that makes all the girls go crazy for him. It made me want to punch out his teeth.

"Well, Granger, it seems your time is up," he spoke mockingly, glancing at his watch. Now, if you'll follow me…"

Ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped themselves around my wrists. I opened my mouth to call out for help…but nothing came out. He had silenced me as well. Damn, this guy's good.

He chatted casually as he pulled me out of the common room and into the corridor, leading me from hallway to hallway, staircase to staircase.

"Ever since I realized you were from the future, I've been trying to get you to trust me. You hated me at first, so it made my task more strenuous. But I knew that I could get you on my side, with Leontes's help. You're a stubborn one, Granger. Any other girl would have cracked after a week. With my looks and my brains, it should have been hard to resist my charm. But finally, toward Christmas, I noticed that I had the chance to make a move.

"After your outburst at Dumbledore, I followed you up to the tower, knowing you were vulnerable. I thought that if I comforted you, you would give in and gaze lovingly into my eyes like normal girls do. You did quite the opposite. So I kissed you, and ran off like I was confused and upset. You were supposed to follow me, but you didn't. Which turned out well later, when I helped you to the Hospital Wing before you died of hypothermia or whatever it was you were sick with. That's when you avoided me, and I knew you were beginning to feel something.

"Then I had Leontes try to set us up. He acted well, did he not? He is actually, in reality, quite like the blond boy in your mind. A relative of his perhaps? But anyways, he put on a good show, and you realized you were attracted me. It was all working out. And when I received that valentine, I knew it was from you. You were the only one stupid enough to send me something so irritating. Tonight completed the plan. I wanted to see if I was taking the right path to succeed, and I was. And now, I can hold something over that boy in the future, the one with the scar. I believe he is my enemy? Good, good. If it wasn't for you, my dear Hermione, the world may have been different for you. I may have second-guessed myself and taken another path. Oh, well, it's too late now I suppose. Too bad for you. Ah, we're here!"

He stopped suddenly in front of a tapestry. It looked familiar to me...

He pulled aside the tapestry and opened the door behind it. He led me down a narrow hallway, and it led into…a black corridor etched with stars. I was going home. He walked past a few doors until he came to one he thought was the one I came in. The doorknob turned easily, and he pushed the door open. He pushed me in ahead of him and began undoing the ropes.

"Well, Granger. Thanks for the help. I'll be sure to kill you sooner than your friends in the future to pay off the debt of information. I think it would sadden you too much to watch them die…" he paused thoughtfully, then turned me around to face him. He frowned slightly.

"You didn't think I _loved_ you, did you, Hermione?" he asked seriously. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Poor thing. You think that I would ruin myself with such a feeble emotion as love? And a mudblood? I suppose you aren't as intelligent as everyone thinks. Although, I do believe Leontes had a thing for you a while back…perhaps you can hook up with his grandson when you return?" He leaned in and kissed me forcefully. Then he pulled back and stuck my wand in my robes. He winked at me, backed out of the room and closed the door behind him with a sickening smirk on his face.

I noted, as he left, that the little heart was still fluttering about his head.

I glanced at the timer. I had two minutes until I returned. I sat on the floor, gazing blankly at the ceiling. I was an idiot. It was Voldemort, and yet I still thought he might have been different back then. And they called me the cleverest witch of my time. If only they knew… I heard that song play again from the timer, and when it finished, I rose like a zombie and pulled open the door. I half expected to see Tom there, for some reason, and it hurt a little that I didn't. It was going to be different now that I was home. I turned left and stepped into that narrow passageway. I walked through it and tried the door. It was locked so I pulled out my wand and unlocked it.

I was so shocked to see Malfoy there when I opened it that I started crying. Draco Malfoy. Not Leontes. His eyes widened in surprise at my sudden burst of tears. I collapsed to the floor, sobbing like a child with a skinned knee. After a second, I could feel someone patting my back awkwardly.

A familiar voice murmured, "Sorry…", and then my tears stopped. I was home.


End file.
